


Hotel

by susane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco, Cheesy, Cute, Dating, Drarry, First Time, Ginny is a bit slutty, Harry to the Rescue, Harry tries to be sexy, Hotels, Internalized Homophobia, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Draco, Rimming, Shy Draco, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, Wet Dream, annoying friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:19:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susane/pseuds/susane
Summary: Harry is quite upset about his girlfriend that keeps reminding him how disgusting it is that he's bisexual, even though he never cheated on her. Luckily Hermione has a great tip for a vacation.A trip into a hotel in France that is run by none other than Draco Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I'm not sure why i wrote this. It's cheesy it's sweet and the plot is shallow. In other words I wanted to write something simple with my favourite pair and since Drarry is getting less and less attention I'm concerned to give remaining fans just a small easy story.  
> I hope you like this and i wish you a good reading....  
> Oh and my native language is not English so I am sorry for my gramma and misspelled words.  
> Feel free to comment I love reading reactions. ;)

"I'm seriously fucking sick of this!" Shouts Harry as he apparated into his flat in London. He stood in front of his kitchen counter and ran hands through his hair.  
"Harry..... I'm sorry it ended up like this ",said Hermione who appeared right behind him and stroked his arm.  
"Not only does Ginny cheated on me, but Ron is annoyed cause he believes it's my fault we broke up. "  
"I know, i know, Ron can be sometimes a real asshole, but you know that he was told two different versions of your break up." Hermiony, took his hand and leaded him onto a couch. She sat opposite to him and she made two glass of wine appear before them.  
Harry took one and gulped the whole thing halfway trough. "Our whole dating was a misunderstanding! She was always anxious about me being. .. 'bi'. I know it's disgusting, but it's who I am! For God's sake I forgive her for her affair with Rose and she's upset that i might like guys as well as woman?"  
Hermiony listened to his talking. She held her head down and occasionally stole a sip or two from her wine.  
"...ah, you know maybe i shout quite my job, leave you and go survive on an island...."  
Suddenly she looked up and a stunning yet also stupid idea came up to her.  
"....you... should. .."  
"Sorry?"  
"Harry! It's. ..its great idea actually. "  
.....  
"Are you high? " asked the man after a while.  
"Harry... you were given a lot of money, you're career is more of a hobby than a job.... and... i honestly think that resting and recalling all your thoughts would help you. "  
Harry looked at her in disbelief, not being quite concerned.  
"Ok,ok you're telling me to let this all go and go on a country side relaxing?"  
"If someone deserts it. ..its you. " Hermiony finished her drink and stood up. "I'm not a big fan of France because we used to go there far too often when I was a child, but.... French people are easy going and friendly, you should head there, somewhere south. "  
"...", Harry kept curling his glass around. After a few seconds of thinking he said: "I guess you're right, " he took Hermiony's arm and gently squeezed it:" ...a little time for myself will do just fine with me."  
"Sooooo... should i help you pack your things? "  
_____________________________________________  
Harry stood before a long trails of vineyards. Further up the hill was a small hotel with a restaurant. The train that Harry took stopped two or three kilometers from the building, the place was totally isolated from the outside world and maybe because of that it had empty chairs inside and the silence spreaded all over the place. However, places like these were rare so he would expect maybe just a few customers. Still, there were none.  
When Harry came closer he noticed the building was old yet not scruffy,but neat looking. The porch was perfectly clean and the windows were laid with nice big flowers.  
The nature around was gorgeous. The trees, silent, yards. .. Harry could feel the positive energy coming into him.  
He signed, he wouldn't might staying more than two weeks. With that thought he reached for the doorknob and was surprised that they've opened under a spell. 'So the hotel is for wizards too.' Tought the man. 'Maybe was Hermony right... i do need a fresh air.  
He wanted to cling the bell when he heard a familiar voice from behind.  
"Potter? "  
"M...Malfoy?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of my first story about Draco and Harry, I hope I'll be able to upload as fast as i cab, but my final exams are near so i might be a bit late from time to time  
> Anyway i wish you good reading and feel free to comment i love your opinions :D

Draco Malfoy, the boy who right at the battle field decided to stay on hogwards side, the boy that crept into Harry's mind whenever he rethought the war. He never asked him why he went against Voldemort when he saw that Harry Potter was dead. He showed his back to his family for the sake of the bright side. If they would loose the boy would die.  
No, Harry certainly couldn't call him a boy now. True, the man was now shorter than him since Harry grew a lot,he was still very thin and pale, but one could see on his face that he grew up. His hair were a bit longer, something about shoulder length. He was dressed in a black suit, not an expensive one as he used to wear.  
Than Harry saw an apron tied around his waist.  
"... you're working here? "  
Draco didn't reply immediately, he too had to take a look at the man. He grew taller and he grew muscles. Harry's hair were still messy as always, but now it was somehow a...nice messy style.  
After a while he stammered: "Actually i own the place, but yeah. ..i work here." Draco signed and walked around the counter.  
"I didn't know you've build a hotel. " Harry was surprised by the way Draco spoke. .. if someone would observe them they would said they would never guess they've been sworn enemies.  
"It's my heritage... i decided to try something new."  
Harry looked around the room while Draco started to write down something on a paper. The place was too small for someone like Malfoy, the walls were a bit old looking, but they just needed a new layer of color. Overall the place looked. ... welcoming. "So... you run this hotel. ...alone? "  
"Well, during these days I would managed to do it alone, but I do employ a few people. One cleaner and three others that help where they can. "  
"Is the hotel only for...".  
"Its for both muggles and wizards if that's what you mean. " Draco was still looking and scrubbing something down on the paper.  
"Eh...", Harry started to feel a bit nervous. This was the longest conversation he ever had with Draco without fighting. "So... can i have a single room for two weeks? "  
Draco looked finally up with a small smirk on his face. "Oh Potter, what do you think I'm writing? " the tone was not sarcastic, did he really just saw a friendly Draco who made an attempt for a joke? "Do you want full board or half? "  
"Full.... Please. "  
"Ok, so the breakfast is at 8 until 9:30, the lunch is from 13-14:30 and the dinner will be served for you when you want from 16 until 21."  
"Thank you. .. eh Draco are there any other guests? "  
The man gave him a sad look and turned around to give him his keys. "The business here is not really... earning. " Harry looked away and started to play with the hem of his jacket. "But...", he looked at the former death eater who was giving him keys. "...it doesn't mean we can't take care of a guest. Please Potter, follow me."  
All the way both men stayed in a cringy silent. They walked up two floors without spilling a word to each other, therefore Harry felt a bit relieved when Draco stopped by his hotel room. "Room number 15, it's one of our best. " Draco opened the door and Harry saw that he wasn't lying. In the room there was a massive king sized bed, even though Harry asked for a single one. The furniture was antique and luxurious, the painting was fresh and flawless. It had its own balcony where he had a perfect view of the vineyard. Surely this was an averaged room for someone like Malfoy.  
"Wow.... it looks... gorgeous. "  
"Yeah, i like this room a lot, it's on the west side so there's not much sun in the morning, but when it comes to sundown it's a gorgeous picture... even when it rains it's nice to see the mountains and vineyards around." Harry couldn't help, but stare. The blond was now standing right in front of the window and was the one who bathed in the sunlight that came in, he had perfect curves and porcelain skin, he looked rather. .. cute when he talked about the room. Suddenly he looked almost fragile as if a bad memory popped up in his mind. It almost made Harry give him a hug. "....the dinner will be at the restaurant .... so whenever you want just come there. You're the only guest tonight. "  
Harry watched as the man walked around, he wanted to thank, but something totally different came to his mind.  
"If I'm the only guest is the building mine for the night? "  
Draco looked slightly amused by the question while Harry couldn't believe how ridiculous it sounded.  
"The boy who lived is afraid to sleep alone? " Draco smiled a bit and Harry had to scratch his head in embarrassment. "But no... I'm living on the top floor which reminds me that if you need anything just go there. "  
"I... didn't mean it like that. ...I just wanted to ask, if we are the only peole here today why don't we have a dinner together?"  
Draco looked a bit shock, he blinked a few times. "...eh...yeah, i mean why not?" He said finally, Harry was afraid he went too far.  
"Off course if you don't want to. .."  
"No...! It's just... its been a while I had a dinner with someone..."  
Harry gave him an understanding nod and Draco smirked and left.  
''Well Harry.... it seems it's good i packet my best habit. " murmured the black haired man to himself.  
Harry sat down on his bed. Unpacking could wait, worst problem is.... did he really just asked Draco out for a dinner? And why the hell does he feel the freaking butterflies in the pit of his stomach? He's not a god dammed teenager!  
On the other side Draco grew up to be really.... really attractive. That fitting coat, long legs, cute face, tight jeans that made his gorgeous arse stand out....  
'What the hell Harry, you want a boner not even hour after the arrival? !'  
The man gave himself a quick slap. He shouldn't think about that man like that...  
Still, Draco was totally different, he acted friendly, even though he looked a bit down and kind of... out of energy. Harry would tell that sometimes the man was even humbled which is very different from normal Draco he knew as a teen.  
Maybe the dinner wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating the third chapter a bit sooner than i thought, but since I'm leaving on a academic week where I'll have to study 24/7 I'm afraid i won't have much time for next chap. Anyway I hope you'll like it  
> Wish you a good reading and feel free to comment ;)

From the first time Harry saw the hotel he thought that he was going to unpack his laguage and have a little nap or drink some tea.... he certainly didn't know that he was going to look into his bag for good twenty minutes just to choose the right clothes.  
He was thinking that his formal habit might be too... formal. Than his jeans were all scruffy looking therefor they were not fornal enough.  
From all the concentration he was becoming annoyed. ...after all it was just a dinner.  
....with formal enemy. ...  
....with God damn good looking formal enemy. ....  
With Draco Malfoy nonetheless. ....  
"Shit!" He cursed out loud and hoped that the blond didn't hear that.  
He looked out of his window, it was a french type one, thin, but long....that sounded weird. As he was looking desperately at the orange sky he saw that the slytherin was no longer inside. He was hanging laundry outside in a tight fitting black jeans and white shirt.  
Harry would pay a fortune to look at that fine ass forever.  
"Sometimes I'm such a pervert."  
Finally when it was six o'clock and the sun was almost totally hidden behind the horizon so he decided to go to a dinner. His black pants and a green silky shirt gave him almost business kind of look, but it was the best match he could come up with.  
Draco was at the entrance room filling some paperwork. "I see you've decided to go to the dinner."  
''Well, i am really hungry after that traveling. "  
Draco looked up, he wore black shirt with silver pattern at the left side and black jeans. His hair were brushed, yet still kind of messy looking which only made him look even more sexy.  
Harry smiled and scratched his head: "so... will you join me for dinner than?"  
Draco gave him a big eyed look almost as if he was happy that Harry didn't forget his promise. "Yeah... I've prepeared our dinning outside if you don't mind, it's still a bit cold, but we have a big lantern that keeps us warm."  
"That sounds nice.... so what's for dinner? "  
"I thought that you would choose. ...you are the guest after all."  
"I'm not in a mood for experimenting, I'll have tha same as you." Harry gave him a warm smile and Draco showed the way outside.  
It was a small terass with a few tables, the one that had the best view on the vineyards had two plates on it and the cutlery for both of them.  
Draco waved his head trough the air and a fine beef on a red vine showed up, along it were backed potatoes and some dressing.  
"Do you drink vine or your fine with something else?" Asked Draco who had a bottle of red vine in his hand.  
The gryffindor smirked :" I'll go with the vine, it looks. ...delicious. "  
They've sat down and started to eat.  
Harry was a bit superised. The food tasted great, and he couldn't understand how on earth have Draco, who was raised on dishes made by house elfs, cooked such a meal. "It's really good, did you cook that? "  
Ths blond chewed his beef: "yes, i was always interested in cooking, but for my parents it was just a waste of time."  
"Well, with magic it's much faster and easier, that's why we use it right?"  
Draco looked st him with a bit sad expression :" i can't. ..I'm not allowed to do magic accept for a very simple one."  
Harry met his gaze :"im sorry., i didn't mean it. ..."  
Draco only smiled and drank a bit of vine :'oh don't be.... i am the responsible for the situation I'm in."  
"What situation. "  
Draco smiled sadly:"the business doesn't goes too well, after all very few people wants to visit a hotel of a famous death eater. "  
The gryfindor was a bit confused. "What about Pansy, Zabiny and other purebloods...?"  
"They still think I'm a traitor...., but i don't regret my decision. I was ... so stupid to follow my father's footsteps. Therefor I've decided to go somewhere else. This building gave me my grandfather and since I'm the legal age it's mine completely. ...although father is still trying to find a way to win the property back. "  
"Malfoy.... I'm sorry to hear that. Why is your father so against this?"  
The blond looked away and waved his hand in the air. "He wants me to think that it's against the rule of the family to have muggle employees and to serve muggle as well. However, i know that he just wants to marry me to someone from pureblood family so our so called 'roots' stays clean."  
Harry nooded. After that he decided to change the subject, he asked about France and people around. They talked about many people from Hogwards. The atmospheres went from stressful and pessimist to comfortable conversation.  
They finished the meal rather quick when Harry saw Draco's broom laying in the corner of the terass. "You're still flying?"  
Draco throw a quick glance at the broom: "nah.... it's been a bit boring without anyone who could play with me."  
When Draco looked back Harry was smiling widely looking creepy as hell:"God!"he said :"Potter watch that face! I almost had a heart attack.  
Harry laughted, his creepy smile made the right effect :"haha.... come on Malfoy please tell me you have another one."  
Draco laughted : "no way you're planning on beating me right?"  
"Let's do it! "  
_____________________________  
Both men were swooshing trough the sky not a half an hour later. Draco, because he lost some weight, was a bit faster while Harry, even though he on the other hand gained a weight was better at changing direction and following the golden snitch.  
And they've actually laughted. It was three for Harry and two for Draco when the snitch went right through the vineyard and as Harry tried to catch the ball, Draco appeared out of nowhere and they collapsed on each other.  
Harry opened his eyes, he was crushing down the former slytherin. Still, the blond looked great. He was sweating and breathing heavily and after just a second he saw large greay eyes looking back at him.  
And those lips.... Harry started to wonder how soft they must be... how good it had to felt to kiss the man...  
"Hej! You're gonna make out here or you will go and open me the hotel?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger..... (not sorry at all x) hahaha)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, and here i tought that during my academic week i won't have much time. Turns out I'm not as bad as i tought in math after all so here os the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it so i wish a good reading and feel free to leave your opinion ;)

Harry was so surprised and shocked that he almost got a cramp. He was just hovering above Draco fucking Malfoy and was about to kiss him....  
Draco too had a pretty shocked expression over his face. He laid there on the ground totally stunned for a moment, when he saw a black haired woman standing before him. He has immediately up and gave her a confused look.  
"Veronika? Wha....what are you doing here?"  
The girl, Veronika, was a tall thin girl with pale skin. She was dressed in red leather jacket and black boots.   
"Well, I'm sorry i disturb your. .. friendly meeting. I wanted to help you since i heard we finally had a customer. "  
Draco blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah....thank you....eh....,oh! Veronika this is Harry. Harry Potter. "  
Harry offered her a hand and she giggled a bit. "You know that we used to kiss on the cheeks twice when we meet someone?"  
"Oh.... I'm sorry.... i...." Harry was really confused. Should he lean and kiss her?  
"Veronika! You're form Germany! Don't tease him!" Said Draco and headed towards the hotel.   
"I'm sorry, it's just very amusing seeing the wizard hero so... confused. "  
"You're a wizard....?" Asked Harry.  
She smiled at him: "no honey, I'm what you call a muggle, but Draco and i knew each other for years now so he spilled the beans a long time ago."  
The blond just rolled his eyes and opened the front door. Not too long afterwards the night took over and Harry found himself sitting and chatting with Draco and Veronika. They had a camomile tea which Draco prepared and homemade cookies that were the blond's work as well.  
It truned out that Veronika knew the slyherin since he was eight when his family went there during summer vacation. She was in charge of cleaning and sometimes she had to repair a thing or two.  
"The building is not what it used to be really. Now that the business. ... is ehm.... not going too well." Said Veronika and took a bite from the cookie.   
"Come on Vera, we don't have to mention that in front of a guest." Reminded Draco.  
However, Harry was now just even more curious therefor he leaned forward:" no, i would like to know.... "  
"You know, a half a year ago, the hotel was still pretty stunning, we opened it five months before a 'random ' man bought an abandoned hospital. " she smirked and looked over at Draco :" our hotel lost all it's praise and we have to keep the buisness going on eight oo ten customers a week."  
"Eh.... why would someone build a big hotel in the middle of Franz where are just enough people visiting that they would fit in this hotel? I mean.... it's weird the hotel should be seated somewhere in a city or a famous sight, plus tourist prefer small hotels with friendly atmosphere. "  
"Oh it is more than suspicious .... not to mention that we have a pool just like they do inside, we have a gym like they do.... and we have hot springs in the back..."  
"Verona!"  
"Because someone doesn't want to think. ..."  
"Stop it..."  
"That his parents. ..."  
"Enough Verona!"  
"...would actually want to see him hopeless and...."  
"I said ENOUGH! " Draco stood up and punched the table, he was even paller and he was angrier than ever. After that he glanced at Harry who stared at him wide eyed, he never saw Draco so upset.   
And than he left....  
Veronika wasn't bothered by the reaction of her boss, she just took her jacket and was prepared to leave:"usually i would appologise and recommend you to go to your room.... but your no usual customer. Draco knew you better than you might think, go see him, he's probably in the garden.   
Harry really went down the hall and found door that went to the back garden. Draco was sitting on a porch with his hands burried in his locks.  
The raven haired approached him silently and sat next to him.  
"Care to share.... what happened? "  
"..."  
"Of course. ...eh.... you don't have to....."  
Harry felt uncomfortable, he was angry yet scared, he wanted to be there for the man,but he didn't really understood the situation.   
".... my parents. ..."  
"What...?"  
"The reason for.. all of this ... they were the ones that found Jeremy, the owner of the new hotel. They gave him money. ....to crush me....", Draco 's voice was unsteady all of a sudden. Harry decided to come a bit closer : "when they found out that... they can't order me around and plan my life my dad tried to found a way to force me to go back to them."  
"But.... why is it so bad to be yourself and do what you want, you're not a kid ."  
"I refused to marry Pansy, they think I'm a blood traitor and so they build the hotel. First i didn't know it was them, but after some time... i soon found out that they want to crush my business. They want to force me to go back. Why else would a hotel like that... be here of all the places? I'm sure mom found me a perfect husband or wife.... Most likely a man who else would put me in place if not a strong man and pregnant belly? " with last few words his voice broke and he started sobbing.  
Harry remembered when Hermione told him about male pregnancies in wizard world. It required a very hardly breaded potion and the risk was high too. But right now a pregnancy was the ladt thing Harry cared about..  
It wasn't the first time Harry heard Malfoy cry, but it was the first time he was so.... close. Suddenly he knew exactly what to do.  
He tangled his arm around the smaller man's waist and pulled Draco to his chest. The man laid his head on Harry's shoulder, he could feel tears rolling down his shirt.   
Harry stroked the blond's locks a little bit and after a few minutes he realised that Draco's breathing is steady. He fell asleep.  
'Why would parents do such things to their son? ' with that thought he pulled Draco completely into his arms and took him inside. He laid him in a random hotel bed and pulled the covers up as well as lightning up a fire in a fireplace, in case it gets cold.   
"Good night Draco...." he whispered and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really sure if you got the plot since its really chaotic. The main thing is that Lucious is trying to get Draco back under control and marry him into wealthy family in order to keep the tradition.   
>  Jeremy is a guy that owns the hotel that is clearly a bit too luxurious to stand in a unknown village so it's not too hard to see what is the real meaning of the whole thing.  
>  I hope this helped ;)


	5. The lunch is on me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a very light chapter. Draco and Harry are getting together well and it's one of those careless fine days with laughter and sun... toral opposite of my academic week before my final exams. Please enjoy the peace our couple has.  
> Wish you a good reading and please let me know your opinion ;)

When Harry came down for breakfast next morning he was met with Draco who was instantly blushing and apologising.  
"I'm. .. really sorry for yesterday. .. i didn't intend to actually fell asleep on.... you."  
Harry couldn't help it, but to thing he looked adorable. He never saw him blushing so much. "It's ok Malfoy, you were tired and beside you don't weight much. "  
But no matter how many times Harry said ot was fine, Draco was still blushing and avoiding his eyes. After breakfast he planned to go see the small village when Draco almost knocked him down as he went down the stairs.  
The man was holding a big box, inside Harry heard something scratching and running around the box.  
"Oh... Potter, I didn't see you! "  
"What is it? "  
Draco laid the box down and opened the front door, Harry held them for him and the blond blushed once again. "Thanks. This? Eh..." , if Harry thought Draco couldn't get more pink he was wrong, by now he was as pink as a candy, almost red. "...It's my pet. I tent to let her out every or every other day, but customers are not always up for the animals. "  
Harry laughed :"and what animal? It's almost as if it was a tiger or a very very angry cat."  
Draco scratched his head: "you're gonna laugh..."  
"Well, I'll see her either way. " Draco nooded and opened the box. Not a second later the pet came out running around the terase and than he climbed Malfoy's shoulder.  
Indeed. ..Harry had to laugh : " A ferret? I thought you would hate them after that. "  
Draco frowned as he watched Harry clinging his belly in laughter. "Potter! I'll make sure she'll pay you a painful visit if you don't stop. "  
Harry swiped the tears away :"ok, ok. I'm sorry, so why ferret? "  
Draco rolled his eyes: "She reminds me of the good school times... and how stupid i acted back then. "  
The gryffindor gave him a soft smile: "We were just kids. " Draco nooded, he seemed to be lost in thoughts, but then the ferret smothered his cheek. "She seems to like you. What's her name? "  
Draco smiled :" i like to call her Snowball, but Verona calls her Princes. "  
The name really suited the small creature, she was white as snow, but when Harry reached to pet her she acted almost snobby as if his petting was 'acceptable '. Harry thought she acted just like Draco back in their schooldays. Beautiful, but proud. 'Did I just think that Draco is beautiful? '  
"So what are you doing today? "Asked Harry and watched as Draco laid the pet down. Snowball stared to run around the vineyard, 'she must be very good trained'.  
"I have a day off. Veronika will keep and eye on the hotel while i.... I don't really know. .."  
"Wanna hang out? !" Harry not only scared Draco by his... loud response, but he scared himself too. The question just spilled from his mouth like a swearword.  
Draco was a bit stunned, but after a while...  
"You don't have...."  
"I'll liked that. "  
"..." Harry blinked : "really? "  
"Well, we do have a chance to start ... from the start don't we? "  
"Oh... ok, i mean... yeah i would loved that. "  
And Harry would never thought that during his break he would be eating lobster and laughing at Draco as he almost spilled his soup, "what are you laughing at? "  
"Oh... nothing. ..", smirked Harry and passed him a napkin :"i never knew Malfoys are capable of spilling their soup. I thought you were just all royal and stuff."  
The blond reddened and avoided his look: "And i didn't know Potters have actually a good sense of humor. "  
Harry smiled and sipped from his glass :"do you always choose to have a dinner over a glass of vine with you're guests? "  
"No... only when their interesting, than maybe. "  
They stared at each other for a while. "So, Harry Potter has finally got your attention? "  
Draco made a loud 'tch':"don't get your hopes up. You're still just a Harry."  
"You ....", Harry looked at him in shock. "You've never called me Harry before."  
"Wha...?" Draco looked back. They were now close, their fingers could touch any second. If Harry would just lean a bit closer .... "i have to go to the bathroom ", excused the blond himself.  
Harry coughed and leaned back on his chair. :"oh... of course I'll wait. "  
After a few seconds a waitress came up:" are you going to pay together or should I split it up? "  
"No... the lunch is on me thank you. "  
They spend the day together, Draco showed him all the important and interest things, they walked around the near lake. Yet the most precious thing for Harry was the dinner. .. and the small round butt that came out nicely in the tight silk black pants.  
'I'm such a pervert sometimes. '


	6. Is it a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff,so my finals are finally behind me therefor i hope I will be able to upload a bit more frequently. I wanted to upload this chap a few days ago, but i accidentally deleted the whole thing... but I'm glad i got to rewrite it and I'm quite satisfied with the result ;). Plus this one is a bit longer than previous ones so i wish you a good reading, let me know if you like it or not and I'm sorry for my grammar. ..as always. :D

Dear Hermione  
I don't know how you've found out about this place, but you're a genius. I love the surrounding and the village. However, what really makes me happy is a last person you would expect.  
It's actually Draco Malfoy. Yeah, the slytherin brat who joined our side in the last moments of the battle. Sorry for being over dramatic i just still can't believe it.  
Anyway thanks to him i forgot about the whole Ginny thing and i really consider staying for a few days longer.  
I hope you're as well as I am  
Harry  
Ps: could you believe that Mafloys disinherited their only son because he doesn't want to follow their stupid rule? They are trying to drag him back to the Manor by destroying his business, but fortunately Draco don't want do give up. Whose parents would do such a thing anyway?  
________________________________________________

Harry looked outside of his window and watched as the owl with his letter dissappear. He was really happy for last few days. He spended them with Draco and other coworkers, but mostly with the blond.  
They made jokes, thay talked about simple things. Draco showed him the village and nearby wonders like a beautiful lake where they swam and a nice greenery place on the top of a nearby hill. They had a lovely picnic there once.  
To sum it up, Harry could not be more happy and more in love than he was now. He knew that it was creepy, hell he didn't even know if the blond is gay or not. But he couldn't help it. All those years on Howard he imagined spending some time alone with the boy, so this was like the craziest dream.  
Today they've been collecting the grapes from the vine yard. Draco kept on saying that Harry didn't have to do it with him and that he was guest after all. "I feel like I'm making slave out of you. "  
"Well... i went here to do something different to distract myself. " this was always his answer, yet he knew that the real reason for his helping was far more personal.  
"Currently i have like three other customers and you're the only one who have no complains at all and helps me. Isn't that your hero complex? " teased Draco when they passed to another line of grapes.  
"Maybe...", he laughed, it was a long time he heard Draco joke or tease. Not that he would miss their bloody arguments, but he liked to know it's still the same old Draco.  
They kept on collecting. The work was kind of hard, the sun was strong and the heat was rather overwhelming. Right after lunch time, when Veronica made them a few toasts, Harry saw three people coming down the road to the hotel. Draco was struggling with the plant as he tried to reach up.  
"Draco...?"  
"Yeah...? Im... trying to eh.... take the stupid..."  
When Draco finally got the grape he looked at Harry and saw the men. He dropped the fruit and let his mouth hang open.  
"Greetings Malfoy i hope we're not disturbing. "  
The blond looked suspiciously at the three men. The one that spoke was tin slender man with bald head. The other two were very similar and were probably brothers, both had light brown hair and all three of them wore white shirts with the erb of the village. Harry guessed that they were most likely some guys from the town counsel.  
"We were just picking the grapes... has something happened? "  
The man took a paper from a bag he carried and passed it to Draco. "We're here because something didn't happened, you didn't pay your bills last week."  
Draco frowned: "we pay the bills on the end of the month, it's just 14th!"  
The man smirked : "I'm sorry did we not mention that? " the guy's smile made Harry shiver and undeniably angry, he was that type of person that would sell his own mother if he could profit from it.  
"I didn't hear about anything...."  
One of the brothers chuckled and said: "Jeremy suggested that we pay a bit sooner this month, we've probably forgot to let you know. "  
Harry looked at Draco, the man was pale and his gaze was empty. If he didn't know Draco he could swear he was on the brink of tears. "Well, i can sent them now if you want."  
"That would be great, now it's right to mention that we'll charge more from now on. "  
Draco became even paler and popped his eyes : "but... I'm already struggling. You can't just charge more."  
"Oh yes we can, furthermore Jeremy had no problems with it."  
Draco clenched the paper in his hand along with his teeth. He looked down and Harry could tell he almost lost it.  
"I .... will sent the money by tomorrow. "  
The man in front stayed surprised as if he expected for Draco to argue more, than he simply nodded and smirked for the last time before he left: "I'm glad there are no problems. You know what happened the last time so let's not repeat. "  
Harry watched as those people left as quickly as they came, they left him angry and confused. Suddenly he heard a deep breath, Draco was still looking at the leaving figures than he leaned against a grape pillar and burried his face in hands.  
"Draco? Is it that bad"  
The blond simply looked away:" How does it look like? Or you thought I'm still a rich spoiled brat? " The man's voice almost broke.  
Harry frowned :"i didn't say that, Malfoy."  
"...", Draco looked at him with this time teary eyes for real. He was trembling a bit as well, he looked really broken then and with a quite voice he said :"I'm sorry... "  
Harry's gaze softened :"it's ok. Just tell me what you're gonna do."  
"I....i will have to ask for a loan from someone... most likely that stupid Jeremy. "  
"Who is that?" Harry came closer and leaned next to Draco.  
"It's the bloody owner of the bigger hotel. ..and my ex."  
If Harry would be drinking anything he would choke to death. "Your. ...?"  
"Yes Potter, ex, like a man i dated and yes I'm gay, surprise! " Draco literally spilled the whole sentence in a blink of an eye. He started to walk towards the house, but Harry grabbed his hand.  
"No..! Sorry i didn't mean it like that, i just didn't expect it."  
Draco smirked :"i thought you would try to run away, but you're holding rather nicely. "  
"Actually I'm bi so the fact that you're gay doesn't really. ...matter i guess. " this made the blond pooped his eyes, but he immediately went back to his normal face.  
"Ah.... i would never guess that..." , the slytherin smiled and he freed himself, he started to walk again and Harry followed him.  
"So...", started Harry after a while as they approached the teras: "what are you gonna do now?"  
Draco sighned:" I'll have to ask for a loan as i said. Veronica and other citizens are poor people that struggle on their own the only one who can lend me money is Jeremy. " when they came inside the man grabbed a reception phone: "i bet that bastard will want something instead and I'm pretty fucked if he will. "  
With that Harry took thr phone from Draco and hold it down. "I...i will lend you some money..."  
There was an uncomfortable silent when Draco watched him with wide eyes. After a while he reached for the phone, but Harry stood backwards. Draco looked incredibly irritated : "there is no time for joking Potter, now give me back my phone."  
"I said I'll lend you the money. I don't want to see you asking your ex for them."  
Draco chased Harry and tried to steal back his phone, but Harry resisted : "you can't lend me anything Potter, you..i... i can't even repay you! "Draco almost shouted right now, but with those last words he gave up and looked at the man before him: "i doubt you will lend me anything without a repay..."  
Harry never saw Draco so down, he came closer to the blond and leaned his head against his shoulder. Draco gently brushed against his shoulders and let Harry embrace him. "I will lend you as much as you need, i want only one thing."  
Draco looked up at the taller man expecting the worst, but he nodded anyway.  
"You know about the festival right?" Harry knew that inthe village there's a festival that takes place every year. People celebrate the start of the summer, people from all around the France visit to see traditional folk music, food and firework.  
Draco was confused, but he knew the event pretty well, after all it was the biggest day of the year for any citizen."Yes..."  
"I want you to go with me."  
Both stayed quite until Draco burst into laugh: "what....?"  
"I don't need your repay or anything, I have enough money anyway, but... i want you to go with me there.... "  
Suddenly Draco half lidded his eyes and Harry thought he looked sexier then ever: "so.... might Potter wants to go on a date with me?"  
Harry turned red like a tomato and tried to avoid the blond's gaze. "Well.... i didn't, but....but if you. ..i mean...", Harry babbled for a whole minute when suddenly a pair of soft lips met his cheek and a soft voice whispered in rather attractive tone:" i will look forward to it than."  
Harry nooded while still blushing like a teenage girl and when he laid that night in his bed repeating the moment when Draco kissed him, he had hard times staying... cool.


	7. Keep the hotel going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's situation is becoming clearer and clearer for Harry, but wha tother problems might they face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff, finally i got to post this and i though that during my summer break i would definitely post more often, i became lazy sorry ;D. Anyway the next chap will be a bit more movig and don't worry I'm halfway trough :)  
> I wish you a good reading and please if you have any suggestions or you see some terrible gramma mistakes feel free to comment to let me know.  
> :)

Chapter 7  
Harry  
I would never guess that Draco is the one that runs the hotel. I'm not too surprised about his parents tough. When the war ended their family broke apart. I heard his mom is getting mentally unstable because Draco meant life for her, but on the other hand Lucius doesn't even want to see him for the betray... anyway they are both trying to get him back so you should be careful, you never know what they are capable of.  
I'm happy that you're doing fine with him, but i can't help, but think that you're doing more that just that.... i saw your looks Harry I'm not blind so whatever happens between you make sure to give me fresh information.   
Oh by the way, Ginny is dating some new guy so you can sleep well. Enjoy the festival and Draco's a ..... attention.  
Hermiony  
Ps: did you know he loves peanut butter chocolate? See? I told you having Zabiny as a coworker isn't all that bad.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Morning light crept into his room despite the thick curtains with gold pattern. The air smelled like coffee since most guests drink that in the morning.  
This was Harry's typical morning in the hotel, he loved the noises that he woke up to, he adored the room and how clean it is. Today was ment to be his last in the hotel, but because his boss told him himself that whenever he's ready he's welcomed back to take the full time job permanently, he was basically free. He could come home anytime, but he wanted to stay with Draco. Helping him not only relaxed him, but bad memories of the war and other horrible stuff seemed to fade away.  
Except for the ever present treat of Draco's parents, but Harry was happy he had a reason to stay a bit more.   
He quickly went trough all the stuff he wanted to do today. The festival will take place in a week and a half so Harry promised to help around the hotel so that Draco can take a day off later.  
Firstly they were going to shop some groceries, than clean the rooms and finally, what Harry found most entertaining, watching the blond serving the dinner in those tight perfect jeans...   
Harry looked at the clocks, it was 9 am so he decided to go downstairs.   
He knew Draco was awake long time ago therefore when he heard some voices it didn't surprised him too much. What on the other hand was new was a lower voice of a man Harry couldn't recognise.   
From where Harry stood he saw only the head of the man, he was taller than Draco, maybe about Harry's height. He wore expensive looking habit of grey colour, the hem was white and laced. He had darker skin and black hair. As he turned a bit Harry saw bright brown eyes on a fancy looking face, normally Harry wouldn't judge someone from the first sight, but he could swear the person was snappy and spoiled.   
Well either way, Draco didn't seem to like him much, he spoke with him in an annoyed voice.  
"Jeremy."  
"Oh come on Draco you could speak with a bit more enthusiasm, i brought a nice vine with me, i want to talk." The man showed Draco a bottle of white vine.   
"That's nice, you can drink it yourself in your own hotel so get lost."  
Draco seemed to turn because Jeremy bend forward as if he caught the blond's hand. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to miss a deal your parents offer."  
There was a small pause : ".... we can talk in the backyard. "

It was a long time since Harry had to take out his invisible cloak and he did have to dust it off. He swore that he'll sneak only if it's necessary, but who would resist a peek when a guy you want to date speaks with his ex?  
... and giving him an offer?!  
Thats how he ended up crunched behind the table the two men sat. Jeremy didn't waste any time, he put two glasses and poured the vine into them as Draco observed him with haughty expression.   
"So, how is your hotel going? "  
"Unfortunately i didn't ended up bankrupted as you wanted."  
Jeremy smirked and sipped from the glass. "Oh don't be so grumpy, you should know by now that I'm not here to make fun of you. "  
"Maybe you should try a bit harder." Draco sipped a bit too.  
"Anyway, you know that your current budget won't last too long."  
"That's none of your business. "   
Jeremy raised the glass, Draco however didn't cling with him he just drank a bit and immediately put it down. "Draco, i know we didn't ended up as the happiest couple, but... your parents said that.... if you can change your mind they would leave you alone. "  
Draco frowned :"what do you mean change my mind. "  
Jeremy reached his hand to cup Draco's, the blond didn't have time to backed off so he let the man hold him. "If you agree to marry me, they will give you the Manor and the heritage back, what is more they'll leave you alone and donate so that you can run the hotel. "  
There was a long uncomfortable silent and then Draco jerked his hand back: "you forgot to mention that I'll run the hotel while caring your stupid brats and that i will have to attend all the useless pureblood parties and that i won't be happy. ...at all. I will not make a slave out of myself by giving you children and a life you don't deserve. " Draco stood up and suddenly he was pointing at the man with his wand :" tell my parents that it was a miserable try and that i will last much longer. "  
Jeremy's smirk faded and he stood up as well: "you have no idea what you're going into, sooner or later you will come crawling on the porch of my doors. "  
"I will like to live on a street more than going into that stinking hotel of yours. "  
Suddenly the other man came closer which made Draco back off, his hand shook and he gulped. The man's voice changed, he was threatening: "You know that they won't be satisfied until they have their precious boy back. ", he walked around him: "farewell Draco, it's sad that you still think that you're gonna save this place. "  
With that he left as fast as he came and Draco was alone again. He still stood there with his wand out and a blank stare. Suddenly he kicked into a wooden chair and cursed, Harry saw as his breathing fastened and his fists clench.   
"You know after 7 years I'm pretty used to you sniffing around so you can come out", siad the man.  
The cloak fell down, Harry felt really embarrassing and bad for sneaking. "Draco.... ?"  
The blond sat down and buried his face into his hands. "I hope you heard what you wanted. "  
"I'm sorry Draco, but i ... when you called him Jeremy, i was afraid... "  
Silent once again filled the air. Finally Draco smirked and blinked at him: "so you were jeleus?"  
Harry smiled weakly and sat next to the other man. Then he turned sad again and reach to hold the other's hand: "Draco are you thinking about that offer. ..?"  
The blond squeezed back: "you mean the marriage? "  
"Well, if you would accept it, you could do whatever you want right? "  
"No...", Draco looked at him with annoyed expression as if what Harry said was an unbelievable nonsense. "Potter and here i thought you were pretty smart. "   
The air was filled with a sound of pouring vine as the blond offered Harry a glass, "at least he brought good quality alcohol, that's something you can never overlook." Admitted Draco, they both took a sip, they didn't even realise they still held hands. "You know.... being with him would not be so bad, but.... i don't want to go back to my parents. "  
"They put you into this situation, i wouldn't want to go back either."  
"Only if i had a different option..."  
The atmosphere changed. The blond saddened and as he realise he was squeezing Harry's hand he quickly turned away. "I'm sorry Harry, give me just a few minutes, Veronika will prepare your breakfast. "  
"Draco...?" Harry wanted to grab the other man and made him stay, but the blond was faster he closed the door behind him.   
Harry sat there for quite a long time after that. Could be Malfoy really that much in depths that he would consider marrying someone he hates? Sure the hotel wasn't newest, the other one on the other hand was bright new, but it couldn't be that bad could it?   
"Drinking right from the morning? Most people would go for a coffee. " Harry looked behind and saw Veronika with a a small trail with toasts and different jams, she had her hair brushed into tight ponytail and wore a nice fitting black knee short dress.   
She held her hand out with a black coffee and a milk which Harry gladly accepted. "Draco had some problems, " the woman sat next to him with her cup of tea and brought a few toasts on the table.   
"Something new? "  
"Well.... Jeremy came here and..."  
"Let me guess, he offered him marriage ", both of them started to eat a bits of toast, but for Harry the food had no taste, he was too deep in thoughts.   
"Silent means yes, it's a shame really, when they started dating i thought they were close to soul mates. "  
"Why did they break up anyway?" For Harry it was unbelievable why would Jeremy break with Draco, he was a spoiled boy a few years ago, but he changed so much.   
"It was Jeremy...", Veronika massaged her temples : "you see Draco was always a bit too naive when it comes to men, but Jeremy was a real bastard. He didn't know the word 'no'. "  
"Did he... abused him or what?"  
"No, no", Veronika smiled weakly : "but he did push him a lot. When they broke up i was actually cleaning the halls when i heard them argue. Draco refused to. .. have sex with him, they dated three months and Jeremy was getting impatient. Every time he tried something they Draco came up with an exuse."   
"Is Draco that afraid or. ..?"  
The woman smirked at him and her sentence made Harry blush :"he is a virgin Harry, but that wasn't the reason. That night Draco once again refused him and when he asked why, Draco became silent " Veronika took a bite from her bread: "he said that he is still imagining someone. ... someone different and that he is not the right one for him, that he is for a long time in love with someone else...", Harry gulped, but before he could ask who was Draco thinking of Veronika continued : "Jeremy became mad, he started shouting and yelling and in his rampage he slipped a few unwanted words... ", Harry leaned closer : "he said that his parents are waiting...Sunddenly it all became clear. Why he tried so much, why he was so perfect and loving... they arranged he whole thing, that asshole was there to seduce him, to chained him. He was a pureblood bastard who tried to seduce Draco, maybe he even gave him something to have children ", she let a bit of silent in, than she started again.  
"Draco kicked him out that night and from that day... the hotel started to ... struggle. The bills increased, less guests came here and all the hard work from Draco's side was crushed. And we are still struggling Harry, this hotel won't survive without a proper promotion and reconstruction. And it's all their fault. "   
Harry knew who the woman talked about, but he didn't say anything, he waited until Veronika cleaned the table and started to go back in the kitchen. "How long will you last?"  
She smiled sadly: "with our depths maybe two or three months and then....? Then will Draco be forced to do what he despised so much..." she was about to close the front door.   
Suddenly Harry looked up and spoke: "do you know who Draco thought about when he was with Jeremy?"  
She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Hmm... i believe he mentioned a golden boy. ... or was it a boy who lived?", she closed the door and left Harry with mouth wide open.  
"He.... loved me...?"


	8. Best birthday ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not wait to upload this chap. Not only because there will be a few hot moments, but also because form this chap the whole story will have a more dramatic plot. I tried to correct any mistakes but I'm pretty sure there will be some. If you see some terrible once just comment below and I will be glad to correct it.   
>  Also if you likee this let me know i love reading your comments,. I wish you good reading ;)

Harry was smiling like an idiot. ... but he didn't really care too much. He was satisfied with a plan he made although he knew Draco will most likely protest.   
There were two voices coming from upstairs. One of a very sleepy Draco and a very stressed and panicking Veronica. "How many again?"  
Veronica was probably shaking with the blond: "six! They are waiting in the hall, but they wanted to see the owner, now get your lazy ass up!"  
The number itself got Draco out of his bed, he didn't care that Veronika was looking he simply swung his wand and his clothes changed. His hair were messy so he ran trough them a couple of times as he was strumming down the stairs.   
Harry was happily watching the blond and he tried to strengthen his clothes on his way to the reception. When he took the last step Draco looked up from his clothes to see his guests and... he literally turned into a stone, he froze on the place with his mouth wide open.  
"Oh so we are on a right address ", sang a familiar voice.   
"Draco i hope we didn't surprise you too much, i tried to tell them that 6 in the morning was a bit too early. " this voice was nostalgical as well, in fact all of the voices and faces were painfully familiar.   
That is when Harry came down as well and patted Draco's shoulder :"i hope you still remember Hermine, Ron, Luna, Nevill Dean and..."  
"...Ms. Weasley", whispered Draco ,his breathing became shallow, he had to lean a bit against Harry who stood behind him: "Dear Merlin what is happening?"  
All of the guests smiled and some of them even laugh in amusement. Was Draco really leaning against Harry while being totally stunned?   
"Draco", started Luna, her voice was dreamy as always and she wore a bright fluffy pink shirt with bright yellow too, yeah it was her, she didn't change a bit: "we heard your hotel is not doing well and..."  
Hermione walked forward and continued: "...we wanted to give you a helping hand."  
Draco stood there astonished, " but... why? I mean it's not like I've ever helped you right? "  
Ron coughed and stood beside his fiance :" you did stay on our side plus I've heard you battled on our side for a while too. "  
"We all lost a lot", signed Dean: "but we decided to give you a chance when Harry wrote us what happened to you. "  
"Darling, it's not fair what your parents are doing to you ", Molly smiled:" but we are determined to do something to together help."  
"I did, but still... i don't want to be a burden. " whispered the blond. It was all weird. These people used to hate him so much and now they are gathered in his hall in attempt to help him?   
Dean smirked and giggled : "well if you see it that way just pretend we're here to see the festival. "  
"That is in like a week or so, you have plenty of time..."  
Molly suddenly came closer gently rubbed his shoulder :"Draco we said we're here to help, i know how hard it is when family turns their back at you. " everyone nodded even Ron which made Draco blinked in surprise. Roght there he swore not to cal him red head pig ever.   
"Plus it's a great way to show you that you still have someone you can turn to. You're not alone. " It was the last thing Draco ever expected from Neville to say, maybe helping him with finding his wand after war did its job.  
"I.... I can't even tell how happy i am. I mean.... i used to be such an idiot. ...i....i am sorry" said Draco. Than from nowhere he started to run around as he repeated :"oh god I'm sorry. .."  
"For what?" Asked Hermione.   
"Well," started Draco, he placed four keys on the counter :"you are all my guests anyway so please, i have 12 or so rooms left, but i assume you want to be divided into four. And don't even think about paying me for your stay it's on me. "  
However, these people weren't as ordinary as someone could think. Right after proper booking and after Draco and Veronika prepared nice breakfast for the customers they gathered on the teras and sat around one round table. It almost looked like business meeting. They debated avidly as both owners observed them.   
Harry was the most energetic one of them all. From time to time when Draco was arranging the flowers or cleaning the windows he glanced just to meet his eyes, he smirked back and Draco got back to work, naturally he was red as if he stayed several hours under the sun. He almost fell of his ladder once and the raven only giggled and got back to his friends.  
After a few hours Draco got a bit tired of his unsuccessful attempts to find out what the discussion was about, they even started to whisper, therefor he decided to took snowball out since the day was sunny and she loved to sunbath. .. yeah we are still speaking about a ferret. ...which loved sunbathing, nothing ubnormal right?   
It was then when he turned to go wipe the floor when Granger stopped him: "Draco can we talk with you for a minute? "  
"Eh... yeah something about the hotel or...?" He tried to be polite as much as he could. The feeling that he had when he saw Granger was rather uncomfortable. Not because of her origin or anything, but Draco could still see her crawling on the floor of the Manor as his aunt tortured her. He could not imagine how terrible the nightmares must be for her, he himself wakes up to her screaming.   
But Hermione smiled and gently showed him the way to find others, she acted so nice, Draco thought he didn't deserved it from her. Apparently they moved to Harry's hotel room and when he stepped in all the new guests were either sitting or standing to face him.  
"Draco", started Ms. Wesley: "we all know that this part of your life was hard. Your friends and family abandoned you and the ministry restricted you from using magic to anything, but cooking or some simple things. "  
Luna nooded and continued : "but we believe that you've changed. Harry told us how you became more friendly and open. Your 'buzzings' are brighter than ever." Draco frowned to that one, he was about to ask what 'buzzings' are, but Neville put his finger on his mouth in a gesture. Almost as if he said: 'don't, you'll regret asking, she won't stop.'  
"Well, you did join our side too and therefor we....", said Ron and looked at Dean who for the first time in his life smiled at the blond truthfully.  
"We decided to help you out with your hotel. "  
"And to show your parents they have no influence on you whatsoever. " whispered a familiar voice. Harry was standing behind the former slytherin and smiled from ear to ear. Draco turned to him in shock. He could never accept their help right? And why on earth did they come right now, why were they this ....forgiving?   
Before he could even open his mouth to protest Harry hugged him and said: "Happy birthday Draco."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In pureblood families the act of kindness or help weren't really common things. Draco never thought that your friends and family could help you so much.   
It turned out Harry planned this for quite a while now. As he wrote to Hermione she mentioned not to forget about a certain slytherin's birthday. It wasn't the only reason Harry called his friends over, but it was something like bonus.   
The first day of so called 'plan to save the hotel' was almost chaotic. Draco had no idea what the renovations involved. They painted the walls to a new more comfortable color, the furniture was brushed clean and if any sofa or a seat was old and damaged they simply repeated it and cleaned it by magic, something Draco couldn't do because of the restriction.   
Days after were even more tiring. They decided to extend the hotel's wizard rooms. Those were hidden in one of the side doors and led to twenty new rooms, the magic of the house was old and therefor expending the rooms was easy task for Hermione. They decorated them all, painted the, cleaned them, arranged new keys. .. to simplify it they worked harder then ever.   
Turned out that Dean was a great in creating slogans and promotions and he had a plan on how to make the hotel more popular. They set a few signs on the road and a few posters in the city. They all showed pictures of best rooms and hot springs. It all costed a lot, but Harry decided to keep this hidden form the owner. Just in case Draco wanted to return the money. However, it helped a lot. The phone in the reception rang more than once throughout the hour. Springs opened eyes to the public, almost every citizen of the small village visited them saying how good was the water.   
Speaking of springs that was other hard task on their list. Harry, Ron and Draco cleaned the whole area, it wasn't dirty or anything, but they enlarged the place to sit and added a small corner for kids, all the things were simple because Draco couldn't effort too much, but it was more than satisfying.   
It was the fifth day for the guests when they for the first time saw what a great job they done. Not two not seven, but ten people booked rooms for the following week and three wizards came for three nights. Draco could finally show all his potential as an owner and a host. Harry couldn't be happier, this was blond's cup of tee. He was charming and friendly, he cooked and helped in the kitchen, but never looked tired or discouraged.   
"I bet this was his dream." Said Ron as he sat with Hermione and Harry outside. It was rather cool today so they were the only people on the teras. Luna and Neville were dancing with other people in common room where was playing music, one of the things Draco always wanted to have in the hotel, but could never raised enough money.   
"He does look more than happy." Smiled Hermine.   
Harry looked trough the glass doors, Draco was smiling on a little girl that was there with her parents, she was showing him some picture in the book and was overflowing with joy. "I never though i would see him again. ...and here we are. Helping him with his hotel."  
"To think he was once a death eater. ..", mentioned Ron:" i am happy that at least one of the Mafloys choose the right path. Can you believe we are actually friends with Draco Mafloy?"  
"It's weird to ask, but", siad Hermione with a mischievous smile:" i have a feeling Harry doesn't see him only as a friend. "  
"Hermione!"  
"Mate! For real? " laughed Ron and hugged Hermione round the shoulders: "you didn't tell you were dating him."  
Harry was by now blushing as hell, but fortunately the sun was down so no one saw anything :" shut it! We are. ...not dating. " when they were all silent he simply added :"...yet."  
That started a wave of quite shouting and cheers, especially Ron seemed to like to see his friend this embarrassed : "so you are planning to hit on him!" "Ron please ", frowned Hermione :"I'm sure it's not like that. "  
"Thanks Hermine ", sighted Harry. 'At least she supports me.'  
Then she smiled even wider:" i bet he already hit in the first year."  
Harry almost choked on the vine he drank, "since when are you a troll."  
"Ever since i started dating one." She smiled when Ron gave her a playful stab into ribs.  
In that moment Harry felt almost as if he was back to Hogwards, only now there were no dangerous three headed dogs or dementors, no war between slytherins and gryffindors.   
They talked a lot after that, the night came along, but they still sat there taking chuckling and laughing.   
"Oh, i think you might have a good opportunity to actually confess to him. " teased Hermione, she pointed on the dark figure that wandered trough the back yard and aimed for the springs. Harry knew immediately that it was Draco, after all the bar was closed now and he most likely charmed all dishes and stuff so if will be bright clean tomorrow. Plus he was the only one with bright blond hair in the Hotel.  
"Come on mate, it's your chance! " said Ron and poked him, both of his friends giggled and he just rooled his eyes. 'Yup, they are still the same.'  
"If you follow me I'll make sure that Molly stays with you in the room, i am sure you wouldn't mind to share it with her. "  
He had to smile confidently when they shut and became serious again.

It wasn't hard to find the blond, he was just standing right in front of the new pool looking at the water. He had closed eyes and looked almost at peace, as if he got everything he ever wanted.   
At first Harry thought that the idea that he got was too intimate, but he did it anyway. He sneaked behind the man and gently rubbed his wrists. Draco almost fell into the pool, but Harry held him tight. "Potter! I thought you were done with sneaking, for Merlin's sake i almost got a heart attack, did you tried to kill me or what?..."  
Draco would probably go like that for hours, but Harry used his chance and wrapped around the blond even tighter locking his arms i an embrace. "Sorry, i didn't meant to hurt you or anything. " his whispering made Draco's back hair stand up.   
"Harry...?" Squeaked the smaller of them and froze in place as Harry snuggled against his temple.   
"Who would have tought that Draco Malfoy has a dream fo runnig a hotel in France?"  
"You may know me a bit Potter, but there's still plenty of things you don't know. "  
Harry smirked, he felt Draco's heart beating like crazy, he was nervous as hell, but he stayed and tried to act as cool as he could. "Like what....?"  
Draco slightly narrowed his head :"i.... did you know i used to do ice skating?"   
There was a small pause when Harry imagined himself in a traditional anime. Why? Because he would bleed from his nose like crazy. "You...you ice skated? Like with jumps and pirouette and..."  
"...And ice, yes i did."  
The image of Draco dancing in tight black leggings as he would jump and rotate on the ice was enough for Harry to get him a slight boner. 'I am such a pervert! '  
Suddenly Draco chuckled and turned around facing him. "Is our big hero Harry Potter really that surprised? Or had gryffindors tought that slytherins have no life at all?"  
Harry returned the smile and tighten his grip than he lowered his hands and poked his hips. Draco writhe and busted into laugh :" oh look you are ticklish as well!"  
They laughed like some stupid teenagers, but who cares anyway. No one was out by now and they were the only one outside. After a few minutes of wiggling and giggling they stopped. Draco leaned his head against Harry's chest and Harry on the other hand put his chin over his blond hair. "You've grown up, i used to be the taller you know?" Said Draco.  
"We had to survive on Hermione's cooking, no offense, but she is not suited for kitchen. "  
Draco chuckled, suddenly he looked up and added :"you know. ... your birthday are not too far as well.... i have a gift for you. "  
Harry frowned a bit, he didn't want to make Draco any more troubles, but when the blond gave him the 'don't ask me just go with it ' look he nooded. The blond whispered a quite 'accio' spell and soon a box that was wrapped in gold paper appeared.   
"Red bow? "  
"I thought you were in gryffindor, but if you want green and silver just ask."  
As he unwrapped the present he was met with a surprisingly soft fabric. "A habit. " said Harry and held the piece of clothing in front of him. It wasn't looking too expensive, but it was a bit higher class than what Harry was used to.   
"I wondered if you knew why i choose a habit?" Whispered Draco, he was blushing a lot not even the dark helped him. When Harry gave him a questioning look he smiled :"you know, in the Madam Mallkins a few weeks before the Hogward started i..."  
"You're kidding ", taking in Draco's words Harry almost dropped his mouth to the ground.  
"What?"  
"I....i thought you forgot. We met there, you were trying your robe on and....i tought that you didn't even pay attention to me. " said Harry and circled Draco's shoulders. The blond flushed and looked away.   
"I didn't. "  
Harry chuckled and let the blond be. He stepped back and gave Draco a quick puzzling look. "Harry...?" Draco started to panic because Harry suddenly gave up on his shirt he wore, but he didn't stop there. He unbuckled his belt and revealed his dark blue boxers.   
Draco have by know changed from red to pink to pale and back to red. Harry had tonned and muscular legs and he could see every little move as he stood in front of him. His chest was cowered in small hair that got darker up on his breasts and collar bone.   
The only sound the blond made was a silent squeak as Harry took the edge of his underwear and was about to let them fall down, suddenly a pair of pale hands held them in place. Draco's face looked like a bomb that was about to blow up: "Merlin! What the fuck Potter ", he was hypnotising the piece of cloth as if he was trying to convince them not to fall down.  
But Harry only laughed and gently pushed him away : "well, i want to try it on, but I haven't showered, plus i got to use the springs only a few times. "  
Draco popped his eyes out and in a second he turned around which didn't help too much, he was now facing the springs.   
"Care to join me?" Smiled Harry and even tough Draco couldn't see it, he smirked and than he was suddenly once again behind him breathing on his ear. "I...i can't. I.......", babbled the man and stiffed. Harry Potter, the world's saviour and hero was standing behind him, he slightly look on the right where he saw very familiar boxers laying on the ground..... 'Merlin help me he is naked! '  
Harry chuckled and started to travel around the other's back with his hands :"come on, it's for my birthday. "  
"I got you the present. "  
"I will not wish for anything for Christmas. "  
"It's. ...not Christmas. .y...yet." 'I act like a girl that just found out how babies are made! Come on Draco he doesn't have anything different than you! '  
With that tought he breathed out and closed his eyes :"turn around and wait until I'm in the water o..ok?"  
His voice was much more unstable and silent than Draco wanted, but Harry only replied a simple 'yes'.  
Draco was far less muscular than the raven. He had slim long legs and his chest was practically hairless. His belly was flat with no six pack or anything. You could say he was nothing unusual, but for Harry it was something much different.   
The body in front of him was a piece of God. The legs and hands were slim, but not too skinny, his back was perfectly shaped. But what Harry was mostly looking at was the fine round ass. If he had a bit less self restrain he would wait no more and grab it, but he was already crossing the line when he didn't turn away.   
As Draco scrabbled around the edge of the pool Harry grabbed his back and throw his into the water..... yes he really did that!  
"Potter!!!", Draco spit out gallons of water :" do you want to find out how many lives you have you...you".  
"Hahah, come on, don't Malfoys swim? "  
Harry was already in the water and relaxed on the edge. Draco scoffed, but he answer with a sweet tone as he got closer :"oh we do. " he stopped in front of the raven and took his arms, Harry gulped Draco was even better covered in water :" well, i always thought Potters looked much better in water. "  
Before Harry could react or even look in disbelief a giant ball of water that Draco formed in the air, it fell right on Harry's hair so his hair were far from dry.  
It took only few seconds and both men vere splashing water all around trying to get the other. Only when the blond turned around to face his current 'enemy ' Harry was all of a sudden too close.   
"H...Harry?"   
"You know a few days ago Veronika told me something. "  
Draco stepped back as Harry got closer, of all the people that could stand naked before him it had to be Harry freaking Potter that was looking at him as a predator on his prey. "She is ....quite talkative , heh."   
To be honest Harry didn't know from where he got all the confidence, usually he was.... reserved. "When you were with Jeremy. ..", started the raven and reached for his shoulder. "... she said you could never. ... get too intimate with him."   
"I... it... was a ... i just didn't want it back then and... ". Draco was murrming the words, but tge raven didn't pay attention to that.  
Harry didn't wait any more, he pressed his lips against Draco's. He didn't move, they barely touched, in that moment Harry lost his balls.... he literally didn't know what to do next. All of a sudden he realised who he was kissing and who he was naked in a pool with...  
...A freaking sexy Draco Malfoy. Maybe that's why we backed out and looked at the blond who had wide eyes and stared at him. You could almost slice the awkwardness until Draco made his typical 'Malfoy' face and he threw his hands around Harry's neck. "No offense Potter, but you suck at kissing."  
With that he crushed their mouth together once more, but this tine they both felt the heat between them, the rush that made them cling to each other and touch wherever they could. Their tongues kept brushing and caressing against each other, when one narrowed his head the other followed the action and deepened the kiss even more. The water kept splashing around, but they didn't stop.   
Harry waited for years to actually grabb that gorgeous arse and now when he finally got his try, he couldn't seem to stop. Not only did it fit perfectly into his palm, but he earned a soft moan every time he squeezed his cheek.  
Draco on the other hand aimed for his raven black hair, he kept tugging then gently and going trough them, enjoying the feeling.   
It seemed to be going for ages when their groins met and they almost explode. They were both hard and once they found out the feeling they pushed it more and more. They brushed their lengths together trying to get the friction they desired. Harry grabbed their members and started to jerk them slowly.   
"Ah.... fuck!" It was Draco who was the first to break the kiss, he rested his head on Harry's shoulder and started to breath out heavily. "Harry.... i... want you! "  
The raven smiled and nibbled the pale ear right after he licked the shell. "Hold on me."  
Draco did as told and he felt the world spin as Harry apparated them into Draco's room. He have been there only a few times. The placa was small and had only one window that faced East. The furniture was not as expensive and matching as the one in guests rooms. There was a small table in the corner with a simple chair, the closed seemed to be too small for Malfoy heir, but Harry could not care less. The only thing he was interested in was a big king sized bed that was neatly made and laid next to the closet.   
Lifting Draco up, Harry walked towards he bed enjoying the feeling of long pale legs wrapped around his torso. Draco was licking and biting and kissing the whole time trying to taste Harry every way possible. Draco cast a quick drying spell since they were boty still wet from the pool.  
The bed didn't even creaked as Harry laid the man on his back, his ankles were on the edge of mattress and Harry took the opportunity and lifted his legs all the way up. Before he knelt down he saw a slightly confused look in his eyes and smirked :"try to relax Draco," the man nooded and threw his head back when he felt Harry's hot breath on his inner tights as he whispered :"*silencio*." The spell was to kept all the noise inside, they had too many visitors that might heard them so it waa better to be sure.  
"Ah...!" Cried out Draco as Harry took him in mouth, he didn't give him too much time to adjust he started bobbing his head right away. "Oh....my god."  
Harry hummed when he heard his lover moan in pleasure which send another wave of excitement trough blond's body. He sucked hard on Draco's shaft and used every skill he learned so that he could here more of the pleasure filled gasps.   
"You like it Draco? Do you want me to continue? "  
He knew that Draco was probably sexually frustrated, the man was under so much stress that he forgot his basic needs, sometimes he didn't eat his dinner or breakfast so there was no way he was pleasuring himself. That's why Harry wasn't surprise when he frowned in anticipation and impatiently he moaned into his palm, but Harry only smiled:" come on tell me out loud i can't hear you, do you want to continue? "  
"Y...yes..."  
"Yes what?"  
Draco groaned and look at him with cloudy eyes filled with need: "please Harry. ...please! "  
"That's more like it. " without more words he circled the blond's entrance and sucked gently at the skin. Not long after was room full of Draco's groans and pleas as was Harry loosening him. Right after his tongue made its job he pushed in one then two and finally three fingers, twisting them trying to find the right spot.  
And when Draco's body tensed and he arched his hack there was no doubt Harry found Malfoy's prostate.   
Draco felt his abdomen getting hotter, but he wasn't prepare to end just yet. Harry on the other hand didn't seem to mind his efforts to put him away so he chocked out: "Potter if you won't fuck me in less than ten seconds i swear to cast imperious on you and i don't give a flying fuck about Ministry of Magic!"  
In the end Harry restrained his fingers and faced Draco again. For a moment he adored the body before him. The milky white skin that was adorably shaking from desire. He had to lick the ugly wounds that left the sectum semptra spell and he didn't avoid giving a light kiss on a shrunken skin on Draco's wrist where the dark mark used to be placed. Draco was looking away, ashamed to face his past mistakes, but Harry quickly found his mouth and gave him a luscious kiss. "It will hurt from the begging so try to relax for me, ok?"  
"I'm not a girl Potter. " said Draco sarcastically, but he did as told. After all Harry was much bigger than he himself or his own fingers that he used to use.   
When their body joined they were kisiing each other and Draco clenched the raven black locks and the broad shoulders. It did hurt, but in the same time it was the greatest thing ever.  
Harry's pace was slow from the beginning, he was gently rubbing the smaller man's prostate and tried to find the perfect angle. Only when he felt as Draco tighten his legs around him he started to thrust deeper and faster.   
The bed creaked loudly as Harry pounded into his lover receiving his every kiss or moan or gasp. They both sweat and felt their edge nearing. "Oh my god Draco.... you feel so good." Said Harry and sucked hard on the pale neck, 'that is the first hickey i ever got' tought Draco and narrowed his head to give Harry more access to his skin. They licked sucked and bite not caring who will and who will not see their marks.  
"Ah.., Harry please. ...I'm about c...cum!" Whined Draco and he could only cry out loud as the raven hit in particularly hard thrust his prostate. He started to cum over their chest clenching Harry tighter than ever. It took him only a few more moves to get to his own orgasm filling Draco with his seed.  
Draco could not be sure what happened next, the pleasure over took him and he only remember murmuring something to his new boyfriend that happens to be Harry freaking Potter, than he laid his head on his shoulder and fainted.   
The man only nudged his head and kissed his forehead :"i love you too. " and drifted to sleep as well forgetting about any problems.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weekend was a bit special, we went with my brother and mother to visit London, and as for my mom it was her fist time vising bigger city and Prague. Anyway we loved it and even though i didnt get to see King's Cross as i wanted i enjoyed our little trip. I am so exhausted despite the time delay being only one hour, the London was so big compare to Bratislava where i live and so noisy, but kind of... good noisy ;D.   
>  Anyway i wrote there a lot and here are the results i hope you'll like this one and thanks sooo much for all your comments brizingr, saruma_aki, Yosuke, Swowflake, ventusprinceps, westkitsune, Ki, SexualMist and Kitty i apretiate it a lot ;)  
>  And great thanks to all users and guests thet left Kudos   
> Now enjoy the story i whish you a good read as always :)

"He sure got a bit more than what he bargained don't you think? "  
"When i said confess to him, i didn't think they would end up together. "  
Whispering voices weren't exactly a thing Harry wanted to wake up to. The sun was already up and Potter saw the disadvantage of having windows on the East side. Of course the light was beautiful and seeing the vineyards in orange morning light was marvelous, but the sun shined right into Harry's eyes and woke him up immediately...  
Or it was his friends trying to act as if they had invisible cloak? "Wh...what are you doing here Hermione? Ron?" His voice was sleepy as he rubbed his eyes and tried to see what was happening. The bed was warm and cosy he just wanted to snuggle deeper into his pillow and sleep in.  
"Shoot! I told you to be more quite he's awake now! " cursed Hermione and knelt beside Harry's side. "So Harry tell us. Is Draco top or bottom?"  
In that moment it all kicked him. As he looked beside him he realised that a head with blond locks was nuzzling to his side. Who else would it be than Draco Malfoy?! He had sex with Draco MAFLOY? And...  
"Holy shit guys i am naked! Get out!" Spoke Harry quietly.   
"You're not the only one", smirked Ron and pointed on a very naked leg that was sticking out of the duvet, but because Draco laid on his hip half of his arse was on display. "Well at least you choose a slytherin with a nice butt."  
Hermione reached to look too and just before Harry covered the blond completely she blinked at him: "jup, you got yourself a nice one."  
"I hate you guys! Why are you here anyway. And please don't tell me you wanted to take picture of naked Mafloy! "  
"Well", started Ron still whispering as softly as he could:" we saw your clothes thrown everywhere outside near the springs and we wanted to be sure you didn't just disappeared. "   
"Ok so you wanted to know if we did it." Summed up Harry commig into conclusion that his accusing gaze was useless.   
Both his friends nodded and than Hermione put a big plate full of biscuits and two glass of coffee on the night table. "You missed breakfast and before Draco panics say that Veronika and Luna took care of the customers. "  
"Thanks ", Harry smiled, at least they weren't too cruel to let him be hungry.   
With that they went downstairs and Harry could swear Ron whispered playfully into Hermione 's ears something like: "can i see your butt so i can compare it?" Which earned him a hard punch to the arm.  
Harry looked down on the sleeping man. Draco had his forehead on his biceps and his hand was clenching the sheets. He looked so peaceful and at the same time vulnerable.  
As Draco shifted his leg Harry felt his manhood brushed against his tight. Harry's curiosity took over him and he creeped his hand to cup Draco's arse cheeks feeling his groing getting hotter. "Hm...", the man started to move around.  
When the blond opened his eyes Harry used the opportunity and placed a fractional kiss on his cheek.  
"Morning ", said Harry and laughed as Draco tried to answer with raspy voice.   
"Wh...what time is it?"  
"You have to swear you'll stay here and have breakfast. "  
"I have hotel to run Potter. " said Draco as he tried to untangle from his nest of blankets.   
Harry rolled his eyes and gently pushed the man onto matters. Draco had to admit that he looked stunning, hovering above him, his locks were sticking everywhere and his skin was warm and soft from the long night sleep. Draco blushed what in his case showed as a cute pink cloud on his cheeks. "And i", stated Harry and parted his tights with his leg: "have a boyfried to entertain."  
The sheets covered their nude bodies as they make out.   
This time was Harry more precise. Not just a rush of emotions and pressure. When they broke apart from a long sloppy kiss, Harry continued to lick and marks his way down. Nibbling his ear, biting his neck, licking the pale neck and caressing the tender nipples.   
Draco was squirming and breathing heavily as if he just began morning workout. "You're so god damn beautiful ", smiled Harry and observed the blond from above giving him a hungry look followed by an evil smile.  
The smirk broke something in the slytherin, he frowned and crushed their mouth together, he switched their position and sat on Harry's lap. "It is my duty to serve a guest ", said the smaller man seductively. Draco ran his palm down Harry's torso until he grasped his throbbing member.   
Harry tried to suppress a moan, but not even gritting his teeth helped when Draco swalloved his fully hard cock. Apparently Draco never had an actuall intecourse before Harry, but he surely knew what he was doing with his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down Harry's shaft, even though he couldn't got all of it into his mouth it was incredible for Harry.   
The hums that Draco made forced Harry to gasp in surprise. He grabbed the soft blonde locks and held Draco's hair in place as he thrusted in and out. "I'm. ...commig!" He started to fill him up with his seed and the blonde swallowed it all.  
Than a knock echoed trough the room. "Draco mother called my family for a lunch i have to help her you should start preparing the dishes! I'll be on my way!" It was Veronika and thank god she didn't open the door. They were in a quite compromising position.  
"Y...yeah...ok", babbled Draco and jumped out of the bed.  
"Hey!" Hissed the raven and couldn't belive how fast Draco started to dress himself. He was out of the bathroom in less than a minute with his brush combing his hair as we brushed his teeth.  
"What?" Asked as he saw Harry watching him in disbelieve.  
"Well.... you are still hard!"  
"Uhg!" Sighned the blond and threw a pair of boxers on his lover. "Potter i swear to god, get dressed we can continue later." He was blushing, but still the Hotel was the priority.   
The last comment made Harry smile treacherously :"I'll make sure to remind you."

"It almost sounds as if you're here just so you could find out how good is his ass!" Sighned Harry.  
He was out on a lunch with Ron, Dean and Neville in a small Italian restaurant that seemed to be a central of life in the city. Families, couples and friends sat in groups around the place all of them on a friendly manners with the waitress or between each other. The atmosphere was great not only because it looked welcoming, but the stuff actually recognised Harry.  
Draco was one of their favourite customers and gossips spreaded rather quickly. Therefore was Harry greeted with a nice, loud "Hello Mr.Potter how is Draco doing?".  
However, despite all that atmosphere he felt uncomfortable and embarrassed, that's what you get for having such a perverted shool mates. "But according to Ron he has a nice one." Said Dean ignoring Harry's angry tone.  
Neville was the other one that was slightly awkward that's why he almost spilled his coke all over the table when Ron added:" spectacular for a slytherin, but too kind of ...bony for my taste, but Harry seemed to like it, right mate?"  
"Oh, i am a friend with bunch of horny teens."   
"Come on Harry, you two are finally together. " sang Dean happily and filled his mouth with the whole slice of pizza.   
"What do you mean...?"  
Neville coughed and chuckled along with Ron :"Harry it was a bit obvious that if you ever find him again you would end up together. "  
"All those fights. ... well i didn't want to believe Hermione in eight year, but i guess she was right."  
"In what way if i can ask?"  
Ron smirked and looked him in the eyes. "She said that you were checking him out from the fourth year dreaming about this day. "  
Blush crept into his cheeks and he snapped something about Ron fantasising about Hermione too. He was so concerned about his good reputation, which was slowly dying, that he missed a black car with a familiar man driving right in the direction of the Hotel.

"Draco, we are heading to see how the boys are doing will you be alright?" Asked Molly kindly, they were all ready to go, but the blond had to naturally stay.   
"Thanks for concerns Mrs.Weasley, but I'm fine don't worry about me and enjoy the city, you all deserve it after what you did." Smiled Draco, he was heading out with a basket full of laundry. Sure thing there were other more enjoyable things to do, but this wasn't obligatory.  
All the women waved him goodbye and they left him to his job. The work cleared his mind a lot and it always helped him go trough everything that happened.   
Who would have guessed that he really was dating Potter. If someone told him a few weeks before he would laugh his ass out.   
' I'll make sure to remind you ', that sentence kept appearing in his mind and filled him with excitement. Being with Harry was something totally different from other relationships. Harry cared and when they made love he was gentle and got faster only if Draco allowed him. But more than sex Draco loved that he hasn't pushed anything. He didn't even have to, he just let Draco tell him what he wants. And Draco wanted him.  
He smirked to himself. If his father ever find out that his son is dating the famous Harry Potter and that he was his fisrt nonetheles,s he would most likely jumped out of his own skin... he didn't know why, but it made his day kind of brighter.  
As he was hanging the sheets and pillow covers he spotted a jet black car that parked in front of the hotel. And his good day was over. He knew who was inside and he didn't like it at all.  
Jeremy looked on both sides scornfully and as he saw Draco standing alone outside his mouth twitched into a disgusting smirk Draco despited so much. Before he could get closer than necessary the blond frowned and with the most boring voice he could make he asked: "came to see how to run a hotel?"  
"Funny. Actually, I'm here for the money for next month because the city council wants to be sure you are capable of paying. "  
Draco couldn't help, but chuckle. Thanks to Harry his income increased a lot so he simply nooded which seemed to surprise the man.  
"Well I'm not gonna give them to you without a proper document so we can go inside. "  
"Let's stay out for a bit more. Did you consider my... advice? "  
Swaying the sheet before he hanged it Draco threw his hair back: "if your talking about that silly unprofitable offer than i have only one answer for you. " he came closer just so that the man could hear him whisper :"tell my father and mother, although i think she's not the one that agreed, that they can go fuck themselves with such offers and that i will never touch your disgusting body ever again."  
He walked around the latter and puffed with his head up high.  
The man suddenly grabbed him harshly and forced him closer to his chest, which send Draco off balance and he had to support himself on the other's torso. He wanted to push him away and punch him into that super annoying face, but Jeremy whispered an immobilise spell.  
"Do you really think they'll simply give up? " he was so close to Draco's lips, almost touching the lower one. "Sooner or later you will find yourself trapped under me, I'll take your virginity like nothing and I'll make sure you remember every second of our bounding. "  
If Jeremy expected something from Draco it surely wasn't a scorn he made. The spell ended and he reached to laugh into his ear :"too bad Jeremy. Yesterday Harry Potter was the one hovering above me.... and it was fucking awesome. "  
The man growled and the next thing Draco felt was a blunt pain. Jeremy hit him so hard he stumbled backwards and hit the ground. However that didn't stop him and he knelt on his side clenching his collar : "you filthy bitch!" His eyes were wide and angry, but Draco saw a hint of fear too. Strange? It didn't matter now however.  
He stretched his arm and Draco covered his face in attempt to save his face from another punch, this time it helped, but Jeremy lift his upper part and bumped him against the hard ground, winding him. "You think it'll be that easy to get rid of me?!"  
The next punch Draco got right into his nose that started to bleed immediately. "S...stop you maniac! " yelled the blond and soon enough was the weight off his body.  
He saw a red light hat send Jeremy flying four meters away.   
A pair of strong hands caressed his cheek and threw his hair back from his face. 

When Harry saw that Draco was up and not unconscious he turned to the bastard that laid on the ground, he paced over to him and aimed his wand at his face :"you ever touch him again and you'll regret being born ", whispering a strong hexing spell he wached as the man screamed and held his face, the coward stood up clumsily and ran to his car shouting something about Draco being a slut.   
Harry didn't mind his comments he went to Draco again and held him up, he sooth his lover as he was clenching his nose. "It's ok Draco he is gone, here", he once again aimed at him with the wand and when he heard a loud crack as the nose went into its original pose he knew it was healed. Draco was soaked in tears from the pain, but as soon as he was healed he dried them.  
"You ok?"  
"I deserved it." Coughed the man and his mouth twitch into a creepy smile. "For breaking your nose back than."  
"Heh... i know a better way that you could paid me off ", siad Harry as they walked to the door of the hotel.   
"I think he almost peed himself whe he saw you." 

Draco was standing behind the counter when Harry healed the ugly bruise Jeremy left. He was concerned because Draco seemed to be a bit too pale and he was kind of tired looking: "you ok? Are you hurt somewhere else? "  
"No...", answered with raspy voice and exhausted eyes. It was weird seeing him like that, Harry tought Draco was that kind of guy that would try to kill the guy afterwards for the revenge, but he looked almost sickly.   
"Draco if you are not feeling well...?"  
Before he finished his sentence the blond's eyes widened and he ran to the bathroom. Following him Harry found out that he was hovering over the toilet seat emptying his stomach. He was clenching the edge of the toilet and the raven knelt next to him, pushing his hair back and soothing his back.   
When Draco stopped vomiting he quickly filled a glass of water and offered it to the man. "I swear to god if i ever see him again I'll kill him for this."  
As Draco finished the glass he weakly smiled :"i don't think it's him, it may be a side effect to the healing spell or the fact that you're not professional." Harry looked at him with worry as he tried to held himself upwards, just in case he lended him a helping hand. He tought that it was strange that Draco was back tohis normal mood again. "Thank you. " said the slytherin and buried his face into his neck.  
Harry hugged him and kissed his forehead tasting a few drops of sweat, strange enough Draco was still cold. "You should lay down. "  
"I will just serve the dinner and I'll go to bed ok?"  
Harry wasn't happy with that decision, but he knew how stubborn the blond was when it came to the hotel issue. "Can i ... sleep with you?"  
Draco was silent for a while and he burster into laugh :"you...hah...you kidding right?"  
"What", said Harry clearly offended by Draco's laughing.   
"Harry, we had sex yesterday. We are what you called lovers and you are asking me if you can stay in my bed?"  
"What if you said no?!"  
Draco wiped his tears away and tangled his arms around the bigger man's neck. "Who would say no to a Harry Potter in their bed?" He placed a kiss on his lips and closed his eyes. Harry sneaked his hand around his torso and slipping his tongue inside the latter cavernous mouth he deepened the kiss.   
Not too long after that they found themself absorbed in wild make out session. Draco had his legs wrapped around Harry as he pushed him against the bathroom wall. They filled the room with moans. 'Just what the hell os going on with this man?' Tought Harry while experimentally biting the outer sheel of the others ear. 'one moment he is sick, than he vomits and now he wants to have sex?!'   
Even though he had many questions he just carried on kissing the same blond.... until until the doors opened unexpectedly.   
"Ehm..."


	10. The festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uff i had a drastic weak and uploading a chap ays make my day, i hope it will make yours too.... plus i added some nice hot scenes... i don't think anyone minds ;)  
>  Wish you a good reading :)

Almost two hours have passed since their... accident in the bathroom and Draco still couldn't look at Mrs. Weasley. From all the people that could interrupt them it had to be her! On the other hand if it was Hermione or any other girl. .. or maybe even boy they would spread the rumor like chicken pox.  
Smiling eatig and drinking, Harry didn't seemed to mind too much, but the blond was new in the collective and he felt embarrassed. Molly was the same as Potter, maybe even worse. Draco got this feeling that she was proud of her almost son.   
Anyway after they parted away she giggled and whispered a quite 'sorry ', but the mood was ruined. Not only that, but Draco had to prepared the dinner so they had to separated with Harry for a while.  
Draco was trying to find something different to think about or else he would die from embarrassment.   
He recalled the fight he had with Jeremy. It could be considered as a normal squabble that was followed by some fist throwing and nothing else, but the look on the bastard's eyes made Draco concerned.   
The man was afraid of something when he found out he slept with Harry and the feeling that his parents had something to do with that crept into his mind.  
He was thinking about this for the whole time as he was washing the dishes from dinner, thank god most guests ate out tonight because he felt exhausted.   
As he was drying out three last plates he suddenly felt a pair of hands lock around his torso. His reflexes took hold of him and turned impetuously around. If Harry didn't catch his wrist it the air Draco would leave an ugly bruise on his cheek. "Whoa...! Draco it's just me!"   
"You laughing? I could have punch you Potter i swear to god! Creeping behind someone is surely your thing! " Rolling his eyes he got back to dishes.   
A hand ran trough his spine making him shiver. "You seemed to be tensed i just came to help you relax." Whispered the voice intp his ear, Harry's hands sneaked from his long pale neck to his hips and seated on his ass.  
"Harry just give me a few more minutes. "  
It's not Draco didn't want to feel his boyfriend touches, he loved to be caressed by his lover, he loved being lifted up while running his hands wherever he wanted from Harry's neck and hair to his broad shoulders and back.  
But they were in a kitchen. ... in front pf a sink.   
And Draco wore a god damn apron.... and no! It didn't have any lace!   
Basically anyone from the stuff, like gardener that Draco hired or the new cleaner or even Veronika could walk on them, but when the blond felt a hot breath on the back of his neck and a trail of kisses that followed it, he couldn't protest any more.  
Resisting a moan he placed his hands on the sink and closed his eyes.  
"Walking around in such a tight uniform and even wearing an apron! Come on Draco did you think i wouldn't try anything?"  
Harry moved one of his hands under the latter's black shirt and found his nipple pinching it and squeezing.   
Draco panted into his hand and leaned against the chest begind him.  
"You look freaking stunning you know that?" Said Harry while licking his collar bone.   
By this time Draco felt his groing getting hotter and erected, feeling Harry's length poking his inner tight he knew the other man was hard as well. "If someone comes here, they'll have a hell of a show. Not to mention your friends are creeping on us to spread rumors afterwards", growled the smaller man and suppressed a pant when harsh fingers crossed over his hips and reach to unbuckle Draco's belt.   
"Better be quite baby, we wouldn't want that right? " he tugged on his trousers and soon enough were both their members free. Draco leaned back and put them into lustfull kiss, sticking their tongues around, nibbling the roof of the other's cavern. If Harry was more sensitive he could come just from the kiss and friction he got as he was moving against the pale man's perfect ass, but fortunately for him he was determined to last as long as possible.  
They were quick, the act was hurried yet perfect for both of them. When Harry casted lubrication spell on his fingers and started to open Draco up, there was something undeniably etciting about the whole situation. Draco bended over the sink with his one leg climbing on the counter and his ass sticking willing at Harry begging to be taken.  
"Harry...! Please just... do it", plead Draco, he didn't have to be told twice and pushing the head of his cock Harry had to moan as the tight ring of muscles embraced his member.  
His trust were fast and hard, but each aimed at Draco's prostate or at least brushed against it, all the pleasure sent Draco waves of white into his eyes and to stop the loud tumbling he had to held steady onto the edge of the sink.  
"Draco...", panted the man from behind, without any further warning he spun him around which caused his boyfriend to yelp. He held one of his leg higher and thrusted faster.   
"I'm. ..gonna cum Harry...", cried Draco out reaching to support himself by grabbing Harry's shoulder. The latter buried his face into Draco's shoulder and set a crushing pace abusing the others sweet spot.  
Not a few thrust later were they both coming, reaching their limits. Harry filled the blond and the other covered their chests in white thick liquid.   
Harry blinked a few times, looking around eased that no one found them and when he backed away to look into blond's face a smile crossed his face. He didn't expect the Slytherin to be fast asleep, his lips slightly parted and Harry could hear him snor quietly.   
Even tough Harry didn't want to disturb the blond he woke him up as he apparated into their upstairs room. "Shh... sleep babe."   
Laying him down Harry covered both of them under blankets and bringing the smaller body closer he fell asleep as well.

As the morning came Harry was thankful that his two friends were missing this time, but on the other hand when he reached blindly to pet the blond's head he encountered only blankets. Only then, as he lazily opened his eyes, he found out that Draco was sitting on the edge of the bed drinking water from the night stand.   
"You ok, Draco? "  
A raspy voice answered as the bond supported himself on one arm:" just... a bit dizzy."  
"Come lay down, it's not even half past five. " he was about to grab the smaller man and comfort him in his arms, but the man frowned and ran a hand down his neck.  
"You are too hot."  
"Heh... well thank you i know that already."  
Draco rolled his eyes and as wanted to stand up a pair of limbs made him fall back, immediately the heat from the latter's body overwhelmed him :"god, Potter! It's summer do you want me to get overheated?" His voice wasn't too angry, but even Harry had to admit that the warmth was really uncomfortable.  
Draco decided he had enough, he turned around facing his lover and smirked, "want to bet? "  
"On what?" Said Harry, amused by the man's seductive eyes. He was stroking Draco's shoulder giving him curious look.  
"I'll cool us down and in the same time ", he leaned closer to his boyfriend brushing his lips against the other one's: "... we'll be all hot inside. "  
Harry frowned a bit and wanted to ask how or what the bet is gonna be, but Draco gave him his answer right away when he, all butt naked by the way, went directly to his bathroom. "Or is Potter afraid to get wet?"  
Harry grinned :"i hope your shower has thick walls..."

 

"Does your back hurt Draco?" Asked innocently Luna and nooded her head when her cup of tea was full enough. The blond was serving breakfast in his usual robes, going around the tables with a can of hot tea and coffee.   
After her comment he flushed and remembered his morning affair, apparently having his back pressed to hard cold wall did have some annoying consequences.   
"You keep rubbing it, if you want i have a great ointment in the..."  
Before Luna offered him an ointment from death frogs or non existing plants he cut her off by a warm smile:" thank you Luna, but i think it is only from a... sleeping position. .. yeah i slept bad."   
As he wanted to pour the tea into another cup he saw Hermione grinning his way.... did she just blinked? !  
"Eh...", muttered Draco and nervously looked around: "oh! Anyway are you guys going to the festival today? It's a big event, brings tourists form all around the world. "  
"Of course we'll go, we also heard that yesterday your Hotel became full."  
"Yup, we are full for tonight and the night after."  
Draco couldn't resist a smile, he was dreaming about this for years and now he has finally achieved it. Naturally if Harry hadn't come he would never be here, serving customers and living his dream. He was greatful for his friends too and that's why he was on friendly manners with all of them, happy that they've accepted his friendship.   
Suddenly a hand pulled him into someone's lap and he didn't have to guess who it was. Harry was sitting near Luna with Ron and Hermione. "Har...Potter!" Cursed the blond all red.  
"Draco, we wanted to ask you something." Hermione leaned forward with a kind smile.   
The blond almost forgot that he was still sitting on Harry when Ron did the same thing as his girlfriend, or as Draco had yet to found out 'fiance ', and spoke up:" we wanted to make the festival something like a double date, we don't know the city too much."  
"And ...", said Harry and nuzled his heck:"we want to know you better, or at least they want to, i know you a lot now."  
Draco smacked him lightly and stood up:" thank you Ron, Hermione, we can go tonight." Smiled Draco and than faced Harry :" are you..,ehm... cool with us?"  
Both Harry's friends nooded:" come on Draco we're not children anymore and", stated Ron: "Harry is our best friend we have to know his boyfriend. "  
"Even if he's a Slytherin? " teased Draco and they all laughed quietly.   
"Well he is a Gryfindor with a hero complex. "  
"Hermione! "  
Draco just smiled and went to the next customer. Happier than ever.

 

"You look stunning Hermione ", sang Luna as she watched her friend who blinked a few times into the mirror.  
"Well you do know how to make hair look nice." Smiled the curly haired woman, rustling with her perfect bum.  
"I used to watch my mother as she did her hair, i learned a lot from her." Said Draco shyly and cleaned all robber bands and pins that he didn't need anymore.  
"Thanks Draco", Hermione turned around and went for her dress, she had a black silk knee length dress prepeared in her room where Draco and Luna sat.  
"No prob."  
"Okie, i just hope Ron doesn't put on anything weird, i bought him a nice habit and he has surely forgot it in London. "  
Draco smirked and turned around giving Hermione some privacy as she put on her dress, even though both women laughed that they have ni shae in front of a man that is clearly too deep in love with another man, Draco decided to be as polite as possible just in case. "Well, nothing can be worse than the robe from the winter bal."  
"Oh god Draco don't even bring that up, it was awful and poor Ron couldn't get any other one." Smiled Hermione.  
They actually talked.... yeah, Draco Malfoy the prince of Slytherin, the boy who was always traumatising non pure bloods is now speaking to one. And he enjoys it. The conversation is simple and occasionally Luna looks up from her book, 'creatures of the night that feed on your emotions' and joins them.   
Although Draco never considered him as a girly type of guy and the one that would enjoy girls company he was surprised how much they have common. Of course he didn't speak about Quiditch that he loved, but other things like what they like, what makes them mad or they speak about their other halfs. Turned out Draco knew just a glimpse of Harry.  
Eventually they got to an uncomfortable point. Parents. Draco never knew that because of the war Hermione had to obliviate her perants what made Draco pretty sad.   
"I'm sorry to hear that, i mean, it had to be hard."  
A hint of sadness showed in the girl's eyes, but she recovered quickly :"it was the best thing to do..."  
After a moment of silence she spoke up:"and what about your mother, i know how your parents are, but.... she seemed to love you and protect you, how come she does something like this?"  
"Ah", signed Draco:" you know, i think my mother is actually pretty innocently in it. She always wanted the best for me... but i couldn't help her. I had no money to spare and if i did move out with her my dad would be able to do literally anything to get us back and show her her place.... even if it would mean hurting someone or risking something. "  
The blond thought about his mom quite often. He knew she was the one that held Lucius back and the one that would help him even if it ment risking her marriage, but she wasn't a fool. The best place for was on Manor keeping an eye on her husband.   
"I hope she'll be able to live with you someday. She never hurt us and she even helped Harry back during the war."  
Hermione's comment made Draco furrow:" when?"  
The women exchanged confused expressions before Luna spoke in her dreamy voice :"she lied to Voldemort ."  
The name still made Draco shiver, but he wasn't bothered by it now, instead he kept his confused mask and looked at Hermione who nooded: "she asked Harry when he laid on the ground if you were alive, he said yes and she proclaimed that Harry died. "  
"If it weren't for her Voldemort would kill Harry and this time he wouldn't survive. He owns her a life depth. "  
Draco was only able to look on them with wide eyes unable to believe them. He knew his mother wasn't a coward, but .... lying to Dark Lord was something not many people survived.  
"I... didn't know that", were the only words he could whisper. He felt his eyes getting wet with tears and a sudden shock ran trough him and before he knew it Hermione was patting his back as he stared on the ground. "Thanks...for telling."  
"Draco, i believe she loves you more than anything. " when the blond seemed to get lost in his thoughts she quickly changed the subject:" we have to purpose a toast for her in the festival. "  
Luna smirked and stood up:" but we won't get anywhere if you won't hurry up, in less than 15 minuts we have to meet the boys."  
Both of them look at her in amusement, knowing she'll be the last one to show up... it seemed impossible, but she was able to get lost even i a small hotel like this.

Harry couldn't help, but think that his boyfriend looked cute. Ok, ok he was sexy too, but mostly cute. Draco wore dark royal blue long sleeved shirt that was rolled up and showed the white inside. The pattern on the top was some kind of retro images and along with white shorts and dark moccasins he looked like cropped from a fashion magazine. His hair were as always looking perfect, but this time Harry could swear they had kind airy look, as if he had used hairdryer or something to make them just perfectly messy.  
The other couldn't hold back a blush as well. V-neck, sleeveless shirt that was all black, but hem was red and black calf-long pants made him look rather. ...seductive. His long wing blucher shoes made him look mature and Draco loved it.   
However, the Slytherin quickly regained his posture, he smirked :" well you could use a comb, but.... hm.... it will do."  
Harry blinked, not long after he crept up closer until he could wrapped his arms around the latter slim torso with a roguish smile:" oh, so it can 'do'?"  
Pale hands locked him in a embrace as well: "jup.... ."  
"How about I'll show you how much better i can get", cupping his ass Draco giggled and pursed his lips.  
"I can't wait to see the progress. " - well they were like a bunch of horny cats on catnip. ... but they didn't seem to care.  
After a small make out session they straighten their clothes, it was 6 p.m., exactly time when they had to meet downstairs so when the couple came a few people were already waiting.   
The festival was about to start at about seven, but some attraction were already going. When all of Draco's hosts came along with him they had to gab at amount of people that visit the city. The streets were full with different stands with food or other stuff like souvenirs and toys.   
Ron and Hermione were buying some kind of necklaces with matching amulets and than Draco pointed to one particularly small and low key stall. "Maybe your friends would like to see the wizard part of the festival right? "  
Harry looked at him in confusion :"there is...?"  
The blond smirked and played with a hem of his shirt :"the festival was actually a wizard thing to begin with, but muggles found it interesting as well."  
After the two love birds, as Harry called them, finished their shopping Draco came closer to the stall and with his wand he pointed to a small dragon earing that was being sold. Suddenly the whole world spun for Harry and he clenched the blond's hand tighter, when he regain his balance once again he almost dropped down to the ground.   
Not so small imitations of dragons were flying across the sky, mini fireworks were exploding everywhere and if the food in muggle part looked exotic this was a whole new level. Talking caramel apples, fire breathing chilly peppers, chocolate that literally melted on your tongue the moment it touched your mouth and more. The place looked exactly as the one in muggle world, but this one he was more familiar with.  
"This is... amazing. "  
"I told you the festalis is something. "  
For next few hours Harry almost didn't blink once. He was constantly doing something. The others went their own way so Draco showed Harry every stall and the raven could not be happier. They played a game where they had to catch rather wild mini hipogryphs into the net. Turned out some of them were fake, but still Harry caught enough to win both of them a simple watches, they were enchanted to show the mood of the person that wore them, no wonder the hands immediately pointed to 'happy'.   
Draco almost laughed his ass off when Harry tasted 'the dragon lollipop ' and went around belching out fire. At least he wasn't the only one. Some wizards were having difficulties familiar to Harry's other grew scales on their face and somewere lucky enough and the 'curse' only changed their eyes color. "How long will it last?"  
Harry was a bit nervous, he walked with Draco into the hill with other visitors, it was time for a firework and he was still spraying fire, how was he supposed to kiss and.... do other things when he was like this?  
Draco didn't seemed to mind his problem because he only grinned and sat down since he found a perfect place to watch the show. "Come here." He said and before Harry knew their lips met. "You have to get a gesture of love from a friend or.... lover." He blushed a bit on the second word.   
"Oh....", Harry smiled. They pulled out their talking caramel apples, not minding the giggles and encouraging shouts they made every time Draco or Harry stole a few kisses and touches.   
"We lost the others, i hope they are not angry we went separately ", said Draco a bit concerned.   
"We can find then after the firework, besides i don't thing they miss us. Nevil is surely alone with Luna and Molly is with Ron and Hermione."  
"What about Dean?"  
"I believe some guy from the town asked him out for today so.... he is having fun." Smirked Harry and put a protective hand over blond's hip.  
"I'm so glad that the customers had no problems with me leaving the hotel tonight. " signed Draco and leaned against his boyfriend looking up into the sky.   
"I'm glad you're here. ...i can't imagine going around the city with Ron and Hermione, they would most likely wonder off somewhere leaving me with Mrs. Weasly.... i mean i like her, but this is much better. Plus she has a need to buy me these ugly scarfs whenever she's somewhere and i don't even wear scarfs. Besides being with you is a bit more.... pleasing."   
"Come on Potter, you're being sweeter that this apple", smiled the smaller man, they snuggled against each other with Draco leaning against Harry's chest. The silence that spreaded was comfortable and Harry enjoyed it more than days of talking.   
Like that they quietly waited for the main even- the fireworks. They were listening to the buzzing of people, their conversations and laughter. Before midnight the blond break the silent :"Harry?"  
"Hmm?"   
"I was thinking about it a lot and...", started Draco, his voice was quite and full of fear which made Harry look down at him and hold him tighter :"will you go back with them to London...or stay a bit longer perhaps? "  
Harry had to fight the urge to laugh like crazy, Draco was flushed and he was frowning as if he was preparing for the worst. "I'll go to London first, " started the raven and Draco gave him the saddest expression ever so he continued quickly. "... i have to visit the head Auror and tell him I'm not yet prepared to start doing missions. "  
"And then...?"  
"And then. ..", he sneaked his hand around the slim chest down to scrub against his ass and pushed the blond into his lap: "i will come back to help you in hotel... at least if that's what you would like."  
The only answer he got was a lustful kiss. They have stayed kissing like that for almost five minutes. ... never mind it was the best five minutes of Harry's life so far. They would continue, but a loud explosion made them look up.  
The firework started and to say it was wonderful was not even near the reality. It was gorgeous, incredible and fascinating all at once. The colorful bombs exploded into lights shaped as faries, dragons, unicorns and all sorts of other magical and non magical animals. A large whale made its way above them leaving them covered in bue light for a second, the dragons breathed fire or ice and faries rained sparkles around. Harry could only gape and Draco chuckled at his look.   
The wholeshow lasted fifteen mintes, but they could never get enough. As the sky started to clear and the loud explosions stopped both men laid down on the grass looking at the sky.  
They stayed like that for a while curled around each other. When Draco sat up he looked down at his lover: "who would have thought that a gryfindor heroic Chosen one would ever go out with an ex death eather."  
After the statement the Slytherin stood up offering a helping hand to Harry as he looked somewhere far away.  
"Oh we could stay a bit longer i mean come on the festival isn't over yet right? " Harry smiled and took the pale hand. When he was met with a silent he looked at his boyfriend.   
Draco's eyes were wide and scared as he was looking somewhere with mouth half open. Harry followed his gaze, looking over the hill there was a thick trail of smoke, it was comming from a very too familiar building .... the only word he breathed out before the blond broke into a rushed run was: "fire?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have another cliff hanger ;} muahahhaa


	11. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is next chaoter, i was on a vacation so i didn't have time to update sooner. I hope you'll like this one, so far i loved all your comments and i appreciate your kudos soo much as well :)   
> Also if you know or you are interested yourself i am looking for a beta reader- comment down below and write their or your email :)  
> I tried my best to make this a bit longer and grammatically correct, but.... you know me xD and believe me when i say it's really bad with me and writing. ....you wouldn't want to see Dictations that i write in my language. ..my teachers dies every time he corrects it xD  
> So anyway wish you a good reading as always ;)

Have you ever tried to catch up with a slytherin? Well, Harry neither and he found it was no easy task. The blond may have been slower when it comes to quiditch, but while sprinting he was brisk and fast. 

However, that wasn't what was Harry thinking about, as he ran after the other man. The hotel was just a few hundred meters away and Harry prayed that no one stayed in the building that was in fire.

They didn't apparate Because they didn't know where exactly the flames are, they didn't want to risk so the best way to reach the place was by foot.

Soon, they saw the three level building and Draco gasped when he saw that the fire spreaded from left wing on the second floor. They were out of wizard part of the festival and Draco didn't wait any longer, seeing where the flames are he apparated in front of the Hotel.

Harry was few feet behind him, and when he did the same and the familiar thug placed him where he wanted he could only stare in dread. The building wasn't damaged too much, apparently the fire started a few minutes ago, but seeing the place getting slowly devoured by flames.... it felt like someone ripped a part of his body off.

Quickly he put himself together and looked around. Few people from the city were pointing at the property and he saw a young woman calling on her cell phone. She was repeating words 'fire' and 'hurry ' and Harry asumed she called firefighters. 

Only than he realised that Draco wasn't in the yard. Suddenly a hand made him almost spin backwards and he faced Hermione: "Malfoy....", she was breathing heavily and her perfect hair were ruffled:" he jumped inside, i tried to stop him, but....!"

"Stay here and try to put out the fire!" With that he entered the front door, he didn't mind Ron calling after him to stay out and went straight for the upper floor.

The smoke got into his eyes and he saw blurry, but he knew the way. Inside the hotel it was hot and he saw the flames making its way into the main halfway on the second floor. Again he didn't paid attention to them and jumped to the third floor.

A wave of relief ran trough him as he saw his lover clenching a small box and Snowball in his arms, making his way to the exit. The man was coughing and his knees were just about to bent. The fall would send him to the floor, but Harry managed to cach him. However, his lungs weren't any different, he fought cough as he choked on the ashes. 

Flames were quicker than Harry thought and he had to back off when he tried to go down. He almost fell trough a hole that went all the way to the ground floor. His vision became worse and worse and he felt his body spinning and his mind getting dizzy. If he stays like this he'll die. The flames were getting closer, but the fire itself wasn't that bad.... the smoke was worse, making his throat itch and his eyes water. 

He held his boyfriend tight trying to figure out what to do and than a pale hand tangled around his torso. When suddenly....

Everything happened too fast.... a swoosh of air and the thug on his right hip told him that Draco apparated them out. 

They landed hardly on the ground in the yard. A few people, muggles, were looking around in panic not knowing where the pair came from, but Harry saw only for three familiar people that rushed to them.

"Harry! Draco!"

And right after he let go of the blond's body, he felt himself falling backwards, the last thing he saw was Luna and Dean shouting at him reaching their hands to him...  
___________________________________________________________

"I now call the main witness, Mr.Potter, please come forward." Harry walked over to the thick wooden chair seated i the middle of a all too familiar circle room. The walls were still dark blue and pillars were covered in gold patterns, the roof wasn't guarded by dementors any more, but Harry still remembered thei dark cloaks shifting in the air when he visited the room during the war.

Nothing about the Ministry changed, expect now he was welcomed unlike all the other times when he was the one being judged. Behind the desk for the main judge sat non other than Kingsley, dressed in light green robe, something he was not used to considering he always wore dark blue. But Harry wasn't there because of the newest fashion trends. 

He looked on the right side where sat a blond woman with her son. The boy looked terrible and his mother was the same. Their eyes had dark circles underneath and their skin was paller than usual. The famous glow was covered with worried unsure expression. Their usually proud heads were not held upright as a pure blood one's should, but instead they were looking down clenching each other's hands in scared gesture.

"Mr. Potter because you were the one to witness Mr. Malfoy's action during the war we ask you whether you think this man ought to leave to Azkaban or if the way he acted wasn't as drastic and he should only be put into house prison for two or one and a half year."

Harry breathed heavily considering what he was about to say. He didn't like the man, he could never feel anything but hate towards him, but there was something that made him close his eyes and think. After a while he spoke in a steady voice, sounding self conscious and decided.

"Your honour, Lucius Malfoy was indeed the one whose house was used as a center and a shelter of Death Eaters, however, whem i and my friends were dragged there and were to be revealed he didn't torture or hurt us i any way. What is more he isn't responsible for any death that occurred on the battle field and he and his wife were only trying to find their son Draco Malfoy."

Minister frowned, he didn't expect Harry would cover for the man:" you do realise he was a Death Eater and used dark magic against muggle-borns?"

Harry looked him in the eyes as he spoke: "i do your majesty. Still, Lucius Malfoy is already suffering a great loss. His family name will forever be damaged, his wand is destroyed and he'll never be able to find the perfect wand again and finally ", he paused there for a second and glanced at younger Malfoy heir :" he was proved wrong by his family." The room went quite, but Harry knew they remembered how his Lucius's won son decided to stay on the bright side during the war and how he rejected his Lord.

Kingsley nooded and the whole jury kept silence. There were much worse criminals than a coward Malfoy and Harry was right. The man looked terrible, worn out, tired and ashamed. "I see, still i would like to know what seems like a suitable punishment for him according to you?"

"With all respect your honor i would give him one year of home prison, as you suggested, and because the war caused a lot of damage on the castle and Ministry i suggest giving him a fine that would help with these recoveries, after all he was always known for being awfully rich. " 

With his last words he looked on the opposite side of the room and for the first time looked Lucius in the eyes. He showed pure fright, but Harry knew he was angry that a git like Potter was actually saving his ass. He knew what would happen if Harry haven't come. 

"Very well, i agree with you Mr. Potter and by the end of this week, if no one has complains, " said Kingley and gave questioning looks on both side of the room:"will be Lucius Malfoy put under house prison for one week and in three days we'll contact them about the fine. "

With a final 'bang 'with a hammer the process ended. Harry glared at the man with long blond hair as he made his way towards his family. His punishment was far too soft, but Harry knew it was because Lucius had a lot of his people in the ministry, especially Unspeakables. Still, if he was to tell the truth, that the man deserves to rot in a Azkaban, no one would complain, The boy who lived, The saviour's word was much more valuable than a word of a random minister officer.

It was Draco and Narcissa that made Harry speak in Lucius's favour.   
Still deep in his thoughts a hand squeezed his shoulder and as he looked who it was he was met with puffy blond hair. ''Luna?"

''I heard this was your last process you have to attend?"

He nooded in agreement and smiled when he saw that Nevile, Hermione and Ron were with the blond girl as well. They talked for a while debating where to go to a pub, they surely deserved a break. Suddenly they heard a quite shy cough. 

"Malfoy? " Ron was the first to notice him and immediately he gave him a angry glare:" what do you want?" His friend's sudden reaction made the man back off a bit as he lowered his head even more.

"It's ok Ron", eased him Harry. Draco wore black tight robes that showed how much weight he lost. Along with his pale skin and tired eyes he looked like a walking skeleton.

To Harry he looked gorgeous. 

"I....", started the man, lost for words as he faced his ex-classmates. He breathed out and cleared his throat once more. "My father would never admit such thing, but... i want to say that it is only because of you that we both didn't end up in the Azkaban. If you would speak differently about him and said it....if you've said the raw truth and..."  
"I didn't do it for him", stopped him Harry and came closer to the shy man. He looked so fragile.... like a doll that has fallen from a bookshelf and was put together by a glue that couldn't hold for long. This wasn't Draco he knew, but he felt like this one needed him more than ever. He smiled softly :"i did it for you and your mother..."

"You did it for a family of Death Eaters ?" Smirked ironically the slytherin, his mouth curving into sad smile.

Harry was by now only a step away from the latter :" you were never a Death Eater, your father yes, but you ....", he reached to grab the blond's arm, his friends watched in amazement the conversation. This was the longest they make it without an argument. Potter signed :" we are no longer kids, Draco", strange how nicely the name slipped from Harry's mouth: "i want you to know that you have a chance to .... live your own life."

Suddenly grey eyes made the emerald orbs and widened, only Harry heard the small whisper that escaped the man's mouth :"...my own life." As if something clicked in Malfoy's head he gave him a light smile. Suddenly the blond hugged him.

The hug was quick and light, the blond had to stand on his toes to lean his chin against Harry's neck, the raven did grew a lot after all. Soft hair scrubbed the gryfindor's cheek and just as fast as the hug started, that fast it ended as well. 

The words that the blond said after it stunned them all, making some of them smile, some of them scared and Harry totally amazed :"thank you all.... for killing the bastard.... and saving my family. " 

Even though it was just a quiet squeak, all of them caught the message and watched as Draco turned on his heels and joined his mother. 

Harry stood there watching the man's back. ...

 

The room was suddenly greyer as if a cloud came over the ministry roof. Harry was feeling frightened and scared and watched as Narcissa somehow turned into Jeremy who had his arm tangled possesivly around the blond. 

He wanted to call out his boyfriend's name, but he couldn't make a sound. Jeremy faced him: "too bad Potter he's mine now!"

Draco's voice echoed in his head despite him being on the opposite side of the room:" let's go darling", the blond turned around with cold eyes :"how could you ever thing i would like you back?"

He laughed and other voices joined the laughter, his friends were chuckling and giggling:" Malfoy? For real Harry?!"

"Harry... you thought we would like him?"

"Harry... you disgust us."

"Harry. ...you're. ..."

"Harry...."

"Harry!"

"HARRY!!!"  
___________________________________________________________________

''He's awake! " 

A voice. ... a familiar voice called his name. He opened his eyes that were still heavy form sleeping. The second he did so, a bright light hit him in the face and he had to blink a few times to get used to it.

"Mr. Potter can you hear us?"

He felt something wet traveling down his cheeks and before he knew it he was sitting straight and looked around, confused. "Wha...?"

He was in a white room full of iron beds and night tables. A few people wore science coats and sime wore light blue uniforms. 

Pictures started to form in his mind. The festival, Draco, fire....

His voice was raspy as he got hold of someone's hand... Ron. "Where. ... where am i ... where's he? Draco. Where's Draco?"

People around him were all his friends, but the blond define hair of his lover were missing. 

Luna was sitting on a chair next to him with bandaged hand and Nevile was running a soothing hand over her back. Hermione stood against him while Ron kneeled next to him.

Suddenly a tall slim male with grey hair and long thick chin that wore the healer coat came closer and made a shadow as he leaned over his body:" Mr, Potter, you are currently in St.Mungo, you were in an accident, fire accident and we need you to calm down. Your state it's stabilise, but...."

"Is everyone alright? " it was quite rude from him to interrupt the doctor, but he was still confused and worried.

"Harry", said Hermione :" Luna accidently touched the fire, it was cursed in some way because it spreaded quicker and it was harder to put out, her hand had to be cured. .."

"But I'm alright now", smiled the blond woman. 

"Beside that you two ere the only one that got injured,"

Harry relaxed a bit, but not a second later he tensed, he repeated his previous question :" where is Draco?"

Suddenly everyone went quite and looked away avoiding his gaze only the Healer spoke up:" Mr.Malfoy is currently on intense care, due to a certain medical condition, we can't use difficult spells on him so he's to be cured muggles ways. You both breathed too much ashes and have to recover fully."

The raven didn't hear a half of the doctor's words. "What...what do you mean 'due to medical condition'? !" He almost shouted and had to remind himself that the man was just trying his best to help him.

Doctor closed his eyes for a while forming words in his head and than spoke: "i can't let you know any details without Mr. Malfoy's agreement, but to put it differently there is something that we can't risk. If we use magic to heal him he might suffer afterwards even more. "

When the man saw Harry's desperate expression and helpless gaze he gave his arm a light sqeez:" we believe he'll be alright in a few days. You too have to stay here for a day of two so I'll inform you if he wakes up and want to see you."

All Harry managed to do was nood.   
____________________________________________________ 

Two days passed since Harry woke up. He found out that he was unconscious for less than six hours therefor when he didn't hear anything about Draco he became extremely nervous. His friends were clueless as well and despite being actual friends with Draco for a a few days they were quite worried about him. 

Veronika came over too, she looked scared as hell and was asking Harry about his and Draco's health almost constantly, nonstop. 

She brought some news about the hotel. It seemed that the building wasn't too damaged, true the walls and floors were pitch black especially on the second floor were the flamer started. Furniture and other equipment along with decorations were almost all damaged. Draco's room was totally burned as well, all his stuffed either burned or turned into ashes. 

Still, the ground and the lower ground were almost untouched. Fire didn't reach gas tubs that were inthe kitchen so they were pretty lucky. 

However, one question was still unanswered. How did the fire started? 

Firefighters claimed it all happened because of an old lady that was lighting up candles for her husband, but Harry had a very weird feeling that the candles or the old woman for that matter, have nothing to do with it. 

He told about his dream to his friends, the memory of Luciu's hearing and the twisted ending that made him woke up all covered in sweat and scared.

"It was just a nightmare Harry. When Draco wakes up we will try to figure out what to do next. " assured him Hermione every time he mentioned the dream. 

The same day his doctor came to tell him that he's free to go home whenever he wants trough out he day. He didn't have any things to pack and all his documents and other things were burned down therfore he decided to head right back home arranging a few thing here and there and than came back.

Walking out of his room that afternoon, however, he saw all too familiar face. A cocky grin spred across his thick chin and slightly tanned skin and his arms were crossed as he leaned confidently against a wall.

The moment Harry saw him blood rushed to his hands and fists as if they wanted him to punch the man right there. 

"Good to see you alive Potter", said he in sneaky voice. 

"I told you to stay away from him Jeremy ", said Harry thought gritted teeth. "Does your cheek miss my knuckles? " 

The man chuckled and walked stopping just a few steps from Harry and whispered :" you seem all too sure about the fact that Draco's only yours. " 

"He's not mine or yours, he's not a fucking property or a thing, you wanker!" Said the raven furiously. 

The latter leaned even closer and Harry had to literally hold his fist behind his back to refrain from punching his face. "Oh Potter, ever since he was five his father signed a pact. We were basically engaged even before he went to primary school. "

Harry frowned :"you're sick! You didn't even know if he'll be gay or not! "

"See Potter? That's a reason you're not suit to be his boyfriend. In pureblood families or in wizard world i general, there is almost no difference between genders, man can bear children just as woman can", Jeremy looked as he was about to vomit as he talked about the all 'male pregnancy ' thing, but he quickly gained his color back and added:" plus... i don't think tourists search for burned down Hotels."

'That's it', thought Harry. He didn't care that he was in a hallway with doctors and nurses seeing his actions, he grabbed the man roughly by the collar of his expensive kashmir shirt and reached to punch the man into the face.   
................................

"Let go of him Potter!"

A voice that called from the other side of the hall made Harry stop in instant and instead of punching Jeremy he let his fist fall down.

Lucius Malfoy stood behind Draco whose face looked tired worried and angry at the same time. His voice was cold and his eyes pierced a hole trough the raven's chest. He wore his jeans and instead of the shirt from the festival he wore hospital one that was light green and baggy. 

Despite Draco's expression and attitude Harry rushed closer to him squeezing his wrist in a concern manner. "Draco! They told me you haven't woken up yet and.... how are you feeing?"

"He's well, better than ever, right Draco?" Informed him Lucius taking his son's arm and leading him down the hall.

"'Better', my ass Lucius ", scowled the raven rudely, the man might be older, but all his actions throughout the years remained him of an eight years old. 

Blond was looking everywhere just to avoid the raven's eyes when Harry asked what was wrong. Finding Harry's shoes more interesting than his eyes he gritted his teeth. "Come on Draco, did he do something to you?" 

"You are wrong Potter." Scoffed Jeremy. "He clearly doesn't want to speak with you."

"Shut the fuck up!" Shouted Harry. He was getting nervous. Draco was angry because of something and didn't look Harry directly in the eyes. The men kept on walking away from him so Harry, who irrated from being ignored so nonchalantly, stormed to block younger Malfoy from approaching any further and wrapped the smaller hand in almost painful grip: "Draco please. ...did he do something? Answer me please", he pleaded his other hand reaching to cup his pale cheek, but Draco was fast to slap his hand back. 

The grey eyes meet his and Harry felt his chest tighten. A smirk that crossed the blond's face and the scorn look he received reminded him of the annoying and smugly Malfoy that used to bully him and make fun of him on the hallways. His tone carried a hint of irony and Harry swore he heard him chuckle under his nose:" it's funny, how you've believed me and all, but honestly Potter, did you think i would choose you over Jeremy? " 

Just like that... you know the sound when frozen lake or river breaks creating deep crack making that deep sound that seems to resonate even in the deepest depths. Yeah, something like that happened to Harry, his heart broke just like that...

"But..." he let his hsnds fall to his sides.

"Lost for words?" Draco put his hand on his hip and leaning on one side he let Jeremy wrap a hand around his torso which made Harry's eyes twitch in annoyance. ..or at least it normally would, but Harry was blankly looking at the blond as if trying to find something that was lost behind the cloudy grey eyes. 

"Let's go Draco, your mother is waiting ", murmured Lucius who was smirking as well at Harry's lost puppy face. 

And Harry didn't hear when they disapparated or when his Healer opened doors asking him if he was everything fine. He didn't answer him or even blinked in his direction as he used nearby floo and landed in his flat. 

And he didn't mind knocking on his doors hearing Hermione's and Ron's concerned voices.

And he didn't mind when he dirtied his bed with his shoes. 

And he couldn't even cry as he slowly drifted to sleep. The memory or the Malfoy's hearing and nightmare repeated that night once again.


	12. Help us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tips for authors :  
> 1\. Writing on an old tablet who has a tendency to shut down every ten minute is not a good idea.  
> 2\. Even though you save something on an old tablet, you can still loss the whole chapter you've been writing.   
> 3\. ....buy a new tablet   
> Damn you technology!   
> To clear things out. On saturday, i was writing the end of the chater 12. I tought a would lose the ending before my tablet turned off before i saved it, which happened to me before.   
> I lost whole chapter..... f*#@* ;D  
> Anyway, i planned something different for this part, originally i wanted to keep it a bit plainer? Buti just can't resist so here is another part i hope you'll like it and i wisch you a good reading ;)

Harry changed...

What used to be the man that loved to go out with friends and smile was lost. He was finding himself in work. Auror department became his second home as he was going trough countless Mafloy reports just to find an excuse to examine their Manor or contact Draco.... no, Mafloy. 

When he wasn't obsess with the blond or his family he was digging trough different cases just so he could stay away from the truth. Stay away from the empty flat. 

His friends knew the old Harry was still there. From time to time he seemed to forget about the man he used to love for so long. Sure, they were together just a few days, but Hermione herself said they had like seven years of foreplay. 

His friends tried to help. Luna and Nevile were visiting him every other day, but he wouldn't let them in. Ron took him to see his favourite Quidditch team's match, tickets had to cost a fortune and he felt awful anyway. Hermione even backed him a pie and .... to be honest, she was an awful cook.

Nothing seemed to help. Harry wanted to get back to normal and find someone new. Forget about the blond beauty he liked to held, that he loved to kiss and was desperate to wrap his arms around.

But Draco didn't respond to his owls, the wards around Manor didn't let him in... hell, he even tried to find his phone number, only to find out he didn't have a cell phone.... of course, which Malfoy would have a muggle device in their household? 

A mouth has passed... or maybe two, Harry couldn't be sure. Either way he found himself in the same hospital that still woke those horrible memories within him only this time he was here for an entirely different reason.

"Come on Harry, you look like an ancient creature...!"

"Shut up Ron!" 

Ron was holding back his laughter. ....barely. Harry had two horns poking out from his forehead and with his grumpy face he looked like a very .... very unusual demon. ".... or a cow!" 

Ron was basically holding his tummy in cramps as Harry growled and walked faster to get onto second floor. 'Advisory center for unusual cases and curses' was his department. "Oh my god, will you ever stop?" His voice wasn't too angry, he had to admit that he looked ridiculous. 

"Oh.... ok....uh, wow Harry i didn't laugh that hard since i was a child. .... and Percy smashed against a tree with a broom, hahah."

He rubbed his tired eyes looking at his friend :"ah....ok Ron i think I'll head there without you, maybe I'll meet your mother there i heard she needed to take Fleaur her medicine."

"Yeah, she can't travel too much since she's heavily pregnant." Ron was finally ok, although his mouth were still curved into a smile. "Ok, ok Harry.... I'll be going ", he looked at him once more. ....for a while there was quite.

.....and than he busted into another wave of laughter. 

"Oh, I'll just go", said Harry rolling his eyes and entered an elevator. A smaller man was standing next to the buttoms so Harry asked him tu push the one with his department and the doors closed. He could walk up the stairs, but the building was a bit mire complicated and wasn't in a mood of taking risks.

"Ehm....", the man coughed which made Harry jerk. "Excuse me?"

'Oh here we go again', tought Harry. Today almost ten people stopped him to ask about his horns, stupid dull things! Why did the thug even cursed him to have fucking horns? To humiliate the fuck out of him???

"Yes?"

Apparently his voice was much harsher than he tought because it made the other step back a bit. The man had short bright hair, not as bright as Draco's tough. He was neatly shaved and one could tell that behind the fine looking shirt he had to have some nice looking muscles. He reminded him of the blond, but Harry couldn't help the sign of disappointment when he wasn't met with grey eyes, but brown ones instead. 

But he was kind of .... nice. He felt a soft tingle in the pit of his stomach, which was nothing compare to the wave of want when he saw Draco.

"Well, i could not notice," continued the man:"... but let me make sure. Are you Harry Potter?"

'Even better, another fan...', crossed Harry's mind. "Yeah..."

"Oh don't worry. I don't want an autograph ", smiled the man and Harry suddenly tought he liked that sound.... almost, but not quite like Draco.... 'damn it stop thinking about that git!'

The other reached his hand out:" I'm Marko." They shook hands smiling at each other when suddenly the doors opened. 

"Oh...", started Harry:" this is my floor eh... I'll go get these away", he pointed at his horns and laughed. 

"Yeah haha you should", giggled Marko. "Well, Mr.Potter i have no other patients so you can go right ahead. "

Harry's eyes widened and he gave out a surprised gasp :"you're Healer Smith? "

The shorter man nodded :"now let's go, we should get you rid of those, i bet ypu got some weird looks, didn't you? ", pointing at two asymmetrical things he opened nearby doors. 

Turned out that Mr. Smith or Marko, the man insisted on that name, was a pretty attractive and funny guy. Soon he prescribed two potions to help the horns grow back into his skull, but even then Harry stayed longer to chat with the guy.

But Marko had to work, he already had two anxious clients waiting to eat him alive. However, before Harry turned around to leave the man called after him:"eh.... would you perhaps like to go out some time?"

It got Harry surprised and confused.... it has been almost two months since he had a date... and he still dreamed about Malfoy's body, face, eyes everything. Harry couldn't resist, he was only a human after all and looking at Marko he saw his blond hair, nice shaped body and long legs that seemes to be so familiar to.... his.   
He didn't look into those browny eyes he ran a hand over his hair and smiled:" only if you're free at six today. "

The man brighten up as if his dream just came true. ... like Draco when he served his customers in the hotel.... except Harry would never experience it from Malfoy ever again, right?

"Surely i can make that.... so in front of the building? "

The raven nodded and left.

________________________________________________________

Harry wasn't sure what to think about this all. He was laying in his bed, looking up on the plain roof, thinking what just happened. He was never that kind of man who liked one night stands. 

Maybe that's also one of reasons he was naked next to his Healer for second time this week. So naturally you could say they were dating.... then why was Harry so annoyed? He wanted to move on, he wanted to forget, but at the same time he hoped that Marko saw just as an occasional fuck.

How did he even ended up like that?

One moment he was drinking in a pub with this pale, Malfoy-like man, they were talking and from time to time they had to endure some uncomfortable silences. For Harry they were awkward. Marko probably tought those moments were signs of love or want at least, but for Harry? He was only looking at his body, remembering the one he lost and trying to avoid those eyes that always broke his little fantasies apart.

And what happened after their pub visit? He got pulled into a fierce kiss, he felt how the man clung to his chest desperate for friction or touch. Not too long after that make out session Harry found himself in the man's flat.   
The sex wasn't half bad tough, both times it was pretty much the same. Marko was bended over the sofa while Harry was standing behind him, thrusting in and out of his body in steady harsh rhythm. But what was the best for the raven? He saw only the back of his head and had no eye contact. 

Shame was that the man's shoulders were a little bit too broad and his ass was not at all as round and squishy as Dra.....

"You alright?" Whispered a sleepy voice.

"Hmm?"

"Harry, i know we are together for only a week, i don't now you much, but.... i can see that something's been bothering you." The raven glanced at the Healer, naturally he couldn't tell him that every time they see, fuck or kiss each other he tought about an entirely different person.

He turned to face his.... half-boyfriend? Half-lover? Fake-lover? Either way he smiled, or at least attempted to smile. "It's just.... ", he started:" would you ever leave someone you love from one day to another without any. ..further explanation? "

Marko seemed surprised, but he answered anyway :"if i would truly love him than no." A silent that Harry hated so much spread again. Harry wanted to cry. He wanted to scream, but before he did any of that Marko continued :"but you know, my parents are dead and i don't have any other family besides my cousins so I'm relatively free, but i had patients whose families made their lifes a living hell..."

"Why are you asking anyway?"

"Just wondering. ...".

Their eyes met, they were close to each other, they could smell the mix of mint and lemon from Harry and the sterile smell of hospital and coffee from Marko. 

Harry knew it was a moment when he would usually just lean in and kiss the other man.... but there was so much on his mind. 

Why did he even started this if he isn't prepared for a new relationship? 

Why is he using this man to fantasise about his ex-lover?

And... why does he miss Draco so much?

Before his lips met the soft skin of the other, he push himself up and started to gather his clothing. He found them in no time as they got rid of it quickly standing in one place.... it was pretty awkward looking how they undressed, he preferred the messy uncontrolled action, which he and Draco were masters of.

"Are you leaving for the night?"

It hurt Harry to nood, he never wanted to use someone like he just did. ..and he felt horrible. "Yeah i .... have to get somewhere early it's not because. .."

"Hey", cut him the man. "It's ok Harry.... so tomorrow in the hospital? I'm working till four. "

With a simple nood he put his shirt on and apparated into his flat. He wished Ron was there to hit him or punch him good for what he did. 

_______________________________________________________

"Now, who the fuck goes on a date with a bouquet of clove pinks?" Asked Ron as he escorted his friends in front of St.Mungo. Of course his friends knew about his new 'boyfriend ' if you could call it that. They were rather supportive and were more than happy to hear that Harry was moving on.

"Uhg, Ron please it's not...", signed Harry as he closed his eyes to calm down. He didn't like this. He HATED doing this. Waiting for the right moment, when Ron ransacked his bag looking for his medical prescription, Harry whispered quietly :"....I'm breaking up with him."

Ron shoot him a death glare :"what?!"

Harry looked down:" i can't do this.... Every time I'm with him i.... ah... i am imagining. ..Dra- Malfoy. "

The ginger's hands twitched, Harry knew he fought the urge to hit him straight to the face or strangle him to death. "So.... you're using him as a figurine of the stupid slytherin?! Harry for fuck's sake you have to get over the bastard! I mean... it was nice to be his friend and all, but... he hadn't changed." Mix of disappointment and anger made Harry look at his best friend who appeared to be actually sad that the bond was still a stuck up prick.

"Ron, Marko is a great man, he's funny and all, but... he reminds me of him too much", he took the other's arm :"i swear I'll get over him sooner or later, deal?"

"Ah,.... i can't belive you are still so possess. Do what you want Harry, but sooner or later you'll have to forget about him."

"I know. "

They talked for a while and Ron went to see his Healer, who would have tought the ginger would be so eager to stop his receiving hair? 

Harry stood beside the elevator stepping from one foot to another. He didn't lie to Ron. Over the week he saw Marko twice each of their date ending with a rather good sex. They once met accidentally in the Ministry and went to get a nice dinner in an over expensive restaurant. 

But Harry couldn't not notice that the man chose red wine with his shrimp salad. Draco said white wine goes with seafood the best. He decided for French onion soup that was too smelly for Harry's liking. Draco always said, 'i love French onion soup, but to avoid the smell, use cleaning charm it's the least oyu can do for your partner'.   
And than desert.... uhg, Harry still remembered as Marko tried to feed him his cherry pie. The fork was full and as he reached his chin.... it fell right on his cashmere shirt.... 

The elevator stopped. First door to the left were half opened so he prepared the flowers and took a deep breath.... 'let's make it quick. '

....

And quick it was...

Right after he entered his office he was met with a bit too familiar and very grey eyes. Whenever he saw them in Hogwards he felt annoyed and tired of the blond brat. In sixth year it rose a wave of excitement because he was basically possessed with the git. During his stay in Hotel he was happy to see those eyes looking at him with the same love as his did. 

Now, for the first time, he felt angry. 

"You?" 

Draco stood on his way out holding a paper and a few dose of medicine that he got from Marko. Once he saw the taller man looking down at him, furious and confused his eyes widened. 

"Oh Harry, i tought we're meeting this afternoon, it's only three...?"

Harry glimpsed at the man in white coat. Marko was arranging his files and he had no idea what made Harry looking as if just saw Voldemort again. 

Draco used the moment of silence and sneaked around the raven. He walked. ...no ran down the hallway, but he didn't get too far away.

Just as he turned around the corner a strong pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and shoved him against the wall. 

The place was quite and empty, Harry knew that Marko probably went after them, but he was most likely just waiting. 

"Let me be Potter!!!" He blond screamed at him, his chest rising up and down, he was nervous and scared what made Harry think what was so frightening about him. "You're hurting me you moron!" Only than he realised that he held the blond so tight that it made small brown bruises behind. He immediately let his hands go, but he still cornered the man, this was his chance, maybe his only chance, and he was not letting go.

"Sorry", said Harry. ".... but what the actual fuck Draco?"

"What, i think every man that almost amputate my hands is a moron!"

Frowning he punched the wall next to Draco:" you know exactly what I'm talking about! You left me and.... and nothing! You didn't say why or whose fault it was! Nothing!"

Draco was nervously looking around, but he still snapped back:" so what?! You're my damn mother or what? Move on!"

Harry narrowed, taking a deep breath and looked at the smaller man with bored eyes, he was so fed up with all the secrets. "Is that what you want?"

"Heh?"

"I asked if it's that what you want Draco. I could forget about you, about the Hotel and about us. I could replace you with someone who would appreciate me more. Someone who would never exchange me for his ex boyfriend. Or i could go out. My name is enough to get anyone into my bed, man or woman doesn't matter. I can fuck seven days a week 24 hours a day and each time with someone different, leaving my memory with you behind. So I'm asking if that's what you really want!!!" 

The green net grey. Harry looked at him, searching for a glimpse of jealousy or sadness. 

And it's exactly what he found... He saw tears making its way down the pale cheeks, his breathing shaky and legs wobbly. He sobbed loudly, still looking from left to right he almost collapsed into Harry's arms.

The raven didn't backed up, he knew Marko could see them, but somehow holding the sobbing slytherin seemed much more important than his break up announcement. 

He hugged the pale man and rest his chin on his head, Harry realised that he was much thinner almost sickly thin. His eyes were tired and dark circles underneath them didn't add to his beauty. He looked worse than on the day of his hearing...

With a soft voice Harry whispered :"... i dated one man", Draco tensed :" you kept popping in my head. I missed you so much. I tried to contact you in every possible way. I tought I lost you. "

"Harry...."

"We all miss you. Draco you've changed and ..."

Suddenly they heard steps, someone was walking their direction. Just before Draco dried his eyes and put his 'mask' on again he burried his face into Harry's chest and whispered in desperate voice :"help me Harry, he holds my mother hostage. Help us before it's too late, they want it dead... i love you..."

With that he pushed him away. Jeremy appeared just in time to see his little action and he came closer to the blond, annoyed, but clearly satisfied with the way Draco looked coldly at the raven. "I told you Potter, it's over between us, I'm marrying Jeremy. "

The latter smirked and took Draco's hand, nuzzeling his neck lovingly as he spoke up:" oh Potter, just give in. Come on honey, your father is waiting."

Harry was suppose to be angry.... ... or at least confused.... then why was he so excited and happy to hear those words?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chalter might be a bit too depressing for someone so you have been warned, please dont kill ne ;D  
> Antway we are rather close to the end therefor i had to build up some tension. I hope you'll like it, let me know in the comments if you do... if you don't you can write your ager down too ;D  
> There are gramma mistakes because. .. i suck at grammar and times like past perfect and others are my nightmares. ... and I'm not even taking about conditionals ;D  
> Still i hope you'll like this and i whish you a good reading :)  
> Also Cryinginthedark i tried to upload this one as soon as i could, i know you are waiting patiently so this one is for you :D

Stumbling trough the Floo Draco tried his best to hide the excitement. During two and a half months he was allowed to go out only three times. Once, when he got out of the hospital from his fire attack, second for a check up in the department 'curses and unusual cases ' and third time, today, for a regular check up.

He still hoped it was all a nightmare. Waking up in the hospital with dozens of people running around him, soothing him and assuring him that everything is gonna be ok. 

****

His mind was blury back then, filled with scattered images and memories only. Not too long after, however, a tall thin man in black expensive, but worn out robes, smirked at him from his chair near his hospital bed.  
"What... do you want?" Said Draco in raspy voice. 

The man had stood up, he'd leaned down so the Healers couldn't hear his words. "Now Draco, that's not how you talk to your father."

"How. .. could you? " his voice was a mere whisper, but Lucius grinned even more. 

"Well, all of this", he pointed at his body as it had been the main evidence of the fire accident: "... wasn't in my plan i have to admit, the fire on the other hand. "

He had been so tired, he could move only with his fingers and toes, his chest had been so heavy he barely breathed. He had snapped back, nonetheless :" you are crazy, wait until mother hears..."

"Your mother? " he had laughed quietly :"oh Draco, your mother won't do much problems. Not now at least. "  
"What did you do to her...?" 

"Nothing. ..yet. But i might do if you won't listen. " he had paused to sit back :" as your family, only I am allowed here without your direct permission. So here is what you do Draco. I want no Potter or some of his stupid friends here, understand? "

Draco knew that tone. It promised no good and taking in the fact that his mother had been in danger, he had nodded weakly. 

"Good. " whispered. "In three days Jeremy will be waiting outside this room and I'll be the one who escorts you home. I have no doubt Potter will be there too so you'll pretend he doesn't exist. If you as much as speak to him about this, Narcisa will... ", he had put a finger to his throat and dragged it around. 

Draco still remembered the shivers that had ran down his spine: "you're sick. "

"Call me however you like, just remember that the three of you are under my control now, under my rules and utterly in my mercy."

"Three...?"

"Pregnant, expecting, knocked up, Draco,. ..with Potter's spawn. Here i thought a slut like you knew what's inside his body."

The world seemed to stop. Every sound was muted as he had repeated those words over and over...   
"I can't. ..", he'd started, but couldn't say more than that.

"Yeah, i thought as well, but it happened Jeremy gave you the potion and drank it himself as well since it was what is needed when you want to make a male pregnant. Unfortunately, Potter must have drank it too and because you spread legs for halfblood bastards, you are now knocked up. Naturally i will not have that, I'm sure many woman and man lost their spawns accidentally, but for now let's pretend it's Jeremy's and i will let you fantasise about Potter. Not for long tough. "The last sentence wasn't ment for Draco to hear. The threat hang in the air.

****

The same voice now woke him up from the past memory. 

"How was your little trip to the hospital?" Called an ironic voice from one of many living rooms. Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway, scoffing. He loved to show his son who was in charge and humiliate him whenever he could.

"Nothing out of ordinary father." Said Draco as he headed towards his room. Jeremy was quicker and he caught his arms in strong grip. "Not so fast, honey, let's talk."

Draco looked from one man to another and let himself be draggged into the living area where his mother sat all pale and sickly as always for the past few months. When Draco was a kid she used to arrange her flowers that used to bloom in the windows or she spoke with house elfs about upcoming events and what food they shout cook. 

Now her wand wasn't resting in her hands or pockets and neither have Draco's. Lucius took them the day Draco returned from the hospital and they knew better then to try and find them. 

"Mom...?"

Her eyes were swollen red, what wasn't so surprising, but it seemed that there were some fresh tears rolling down her once beautiful white cheeks.

"Sit Draco." Said Lucius ordering him like a dog.

"What do you want to talk about?" Said Draco as he tried to sound as relaxed as possible. 

Lucius sat next to his wife which tensed. This wasn't the man she married. Their marriage was arranged that's true, but it was Voldemort and war and lack of fame that changed the man she used to love. "We want to make sure our family stays pure Draco."

The blond frowned, he felt a soft tingling in his tummy and he felt uneasy. He experienced a lot of nausea these and past days, but this feeling was much worse than vomiting. "I...", his voice was quite. "I did everything you want. Potter knows it's over, Jeremy saw it."

"I did", smiled Jeremy, his face one big grin, he felt like kicking him in balls to make sure he won't be able to reproduce. 

"Than you'll have no problems accepting what we prepared for you." The older Malfoy placed a small bottle full of violet liquid on a table in front of the sofa. 

Draco was good at potions. .. actually he was brilliant in them and he knew immediately what it was. The potion was extremely complicated to breed. It took more than seven hours where you have to constantly keep an eye on it and it has to be breed trough a specific time of year. "Genes ch...", he started. 

"Genes changer that's right. I see pregnancy didn't eat up your brain. " Lucous smirked, cracking his serous mask. "It carries Jeremy's genes and soon when you reach your 13th week you'll drink this."

Draco became pale as a wall, his hands trembled as he examined the bottle. He had to fight the urge to throw it against a wall.

All his time they tried to kill the baby. He therefore ate just a minimum and kept going on vitamins. In his nightmares Jeremy put and abortion potion in his drink or Lucius casted crucio watching as he started bleeding between his legs. 

Now his nightmare was nothing compare to this. He'll kill it... he'll replace it, pretending the baby Harry put into him during their loving act.... never existed.

"I'm happy you agree Draco", said Jeremy and sneaked his hand that felt like a melted hot copper against his silver skin. "And because these children", he lowered his hans from his neck to rest it on his slightly bigger tummy. For the first Draco wished Avada Kedavra wasn't an unforgiveable spell. "...Our children will even have my genes, we should share your bedroom, we don't want our kids to question our love, do we?"

Draco was forced to move his things into the different, bigger room that night. Lucius kept an eye on him as he clenched Narcisa's want in his hand. All it would take was one wrong move...  
_____________________________________________________

Harry had to admit it made sense. Draco's father was insane enough to keep his wife hostage just so his son would obey him. Jeremy was a bastard so it wasn't hard to believe that he threatened the blond.

He slowly slid down the hospital wall, the crumbly surface leaving an ugly mark on his black jeans and blue shirt.   
For two months he tried to find out why the slytherin left him. Why would his boyfriend just shut doors in front of his face? Why was Jeremy the one Draco embraced even though he despised the man? 

It made sense...

He sat there for a few seconds, maybe minutes. He was overly excited. He didn't understand why no one danced and sing from the news. Draco loved him...

"Eh...Harry?" The quite voice of his Healer brought him back to reality. 

"Marko...?"

He hoped the man would understand. That he would smile and say everything will be fine and that he's ok. He forget about his break up. 

"Harry was that your. ..?" There was a glimpse of disappointment, but he didn't hear anger which encouraged him.

"I didn't cheat on you Marko, but... it was my ex. He was here one day after a fire accident and..."  
"He left you and went hone with his dad."

Harry looked at him in amazement. "How do you know about it?"

He chuckled :" you think the fact that Harry Potter broke up with his boyfriend right in our hospital would stay just between you two?"

He was silent for quite a while and finally whispered :"I'm sorry Marko... but i still love him."

Turned out that expecting an angry rampage was almost ironic. The Healer smirked and sat right next to the raven. "I can see that. To be honest, being your friend seems to be a lot better. No offense but... i don't like to bottom and I... like someone too." Said Marko and he heard the guilt in his tone, strangely Harry felt almost revealed to know the man didn't builded up any strong emotions for him. After a while, as Harry smiled and assured him it was more than ok to stay friends, Marko spoke again: " You should get back together, especially now..."

The raven gave him a questioning look:" hmm?"

Marko looked surprised. "You didn't know. ..?"

"Well i didn't know his father is such an asshole, which parent would force their child into a marriage and keep ...no force, their wife or husband to stay at home. "

This time Marko had to widen his eyes: "what?!"

"I thought you were talking about his message. I hoped you knew what it ment or something since you're his healer and all...."

Marko stood up, followed by Harry and they walked in direction of his office. "What message? I didn't hear anything Harry. I thought he was an asshole to you, but you have some feelings for him." He went silent for a while, Harry closed the door behind him and sat on a chair opposite to the other. "Harry you're an Auror, right? "

The man's voice was trembling and he was nervously tapping his foot against the ground. "I am", admitted Harry, still confused. "I will use everything i can to help Draco and his mother. "

Marko signed and closed his eyes, he shouldn't do this, medical state of his patients were not ment to be told to random people :"Harry...? What was the message he told you? "

The raven repeated the whole thing over: " help me Harry, he holds my mother hostage. Help us before it's too late, they want it dead. It's simple he's being forced into marriage with Jeremy and they are threatening him by using his mother as a shield. "

The man looked even more scared now. He shivered :" do you... know what the... the last part... means?" 

Harry started to feel an ugly pressure in his stomach. As if it was a bulge that nested in his chest and made him feel heavier than he really was. "I... didn't think about it yet. ...maybe he means eh... i don't know...some kind of...?"

Marko cut him off: " Harry... eh you know what department this is, i hope. "

'"Department of curses and unusual cases' i believe, why?"

The man swallowed a bulge in his throat :"I specialise in light curses and male pregnancies."

Harry popped his eyes out, good thing he was sitting. 

"Draco Malfoy is my patient ... and he's 10 weeks along."  
____________________________________________________________

The cold water ran down his cheeks cooling his face. Leaning against the sink he closed his eyes taking in the silent and peace he got. It was ironical that the only place he could get some privacy was bathroom. 

Jeremy kept bothering him and following him for the whole day yesterday. For the past two months he was visiting Manor regularly, his father made him walk with the bastard around the resident's gardens or sit with him in one of their tearooms. 

Sometimes he let his imagination set free. Especially when the man set his hands on his hips or slid them down to caress his tights. In those moments he pretended it was Harry who nibbled his side or whispered soft words into his ears.

But it only lasted for a second. The man had no chance in seducing him again. Despite all the gifts he brought or touches he stole, Harry was the one that Draco thought about in his dreams, usually wet dreams, where he felt his hands on him touching all the right spots. Harry was what Draco wanted to hold, to love. He wanted Harry to know they were expecting a child together and he wanted to raise the baby with the raven.

As his mind wandered to his 'boyfriend', or 'ex-boyfriend which he was still in love with and was almost devastated to act as if he hated him when Jeremy was around'? An image of him and Harry raising up a child or two made him smile softly. The last time he felt like this was when he found out that he would love to have a small Hotel. 

To have a family was his dream, now. Hotel was great and he loved it, he loved to work with Veronika and others and he loved how simple his life had become.   
Tear rolled down his cheek...

A small bottle, this time it had an ugly brown color, stood on a sink in front of him. It was opened and smelled like rotten eggs which made Draco's stomach turn upside down. 

Abortion potion. 

It would be easy. If he drinks the content, Jeremy won't replace his kid with his spawn. 

If he drinks it, he will not have to face the ever lasting fear of raising a child in a family where there is no love, just hatred. 

If he drinks it, he will not have to suffer seven mouths being heavy with Jeremy's child.

The rim of the bottle touched his lower lip, he had to cover his nose or else he would vomit almost immediately.   
An image appeared in his head. Harry, with a small girl in his arms nuzzling his nose against a small rosy bulge smiling as the girl giggled and pulled softly on his hair. She had wild red hair and silver eyes.

The liquid felt like soured milk, piercing his tongue with disgusting taste. 

... Something warm and wet runned down his trousers and he felt a soft tingling inside his stomach... 

In that moment he was bended over the toilet emptying his stomach. He didn't swallowed, but just the thought of doing so was bad enough to make him sick.

"What have i...?" He whispered to himself. The baby was his and Harry's and he wanted to kill it. He almost killed the little bump. Killed the innocent life within him.

Bursting into loud sobs he fell against a cold tiled wall as he tangled his arms around his abdomen. "M...my little one. My baby ", the hiccup made his voice jump. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry ."

He heard his door to his room slam. Jeremy probably came into his bedroom all happy to share a bed with his ex-boyfriend.

"You better hurry Harry Potter... your baby needs you."


	14. Half blood Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know. It took me more than two weeks to upload, but i was soooo lazy. Not only that, but of all people that hates all the flying insects it had to be me who stepped right into wasps nest -__-   
> Great Susan keep it up! :D  
> Still, i was alright and if i weren't so lazy i would have this chapter finished sooner, so sorry xD  
> Anyway i think i should add a new tag 'Drama' cause it seems a like all the tension :D  
> So i whish you a good reading as always and once again sprry for the late update.

"Strange... for all this time you tried to save the little spawn and now you want to kill it?"

Draco froze when he heard the arrogant voice from behind him. He was still sitting on the cold floor, his face was soaked in tears, but as Jeremy entered the bathroom he was up in an instant. 

The now empty bottle of abortion potion laid near his feet, the tube cracked. 

"I wonder what would Potter say to it." The man took closer step and Draco felt sink against his back, the realisation that he had nowhere to escape made him gasp.

Before Jeremy could comment on his panicked reaction, however, he gulped and snapped back: "I'm not like you, or like my father."

"Oh you sure aren't. " smirked Jeremy. "I would never fuck that dirty halfblood bastard, but you still wanted to hurt the baby didn't you? You are as coldhearted as we are love, no shame to admit it."

Draco gritted his teeth:" he is better dead than being turned into your child, that's the only reason i wanted to do that. However, i will not kill an inoccent kid like you two would." With that he clenched his robe closer to his body and wanted to walk for the exit. Jeremy caught him halfway through and yanked him backward to face him.

His breath smelled after a fine wine, but the ever presenting cigarette smell that he grew to hate so much made Draco frown in disgust. "You think you're something better Draco? In less than two weeks you'll drink that fucking potion and Potter won't even wipe his shoes on you." The man saw a glimpse of fear cross Draco's eyes and he smirked and leaned to whisper into his ear. "Did your Healer told you he dated the father of your child? I must say you two are quite alike, looks like you were not as irreplaceable as you tought."

The blond's eyes widened and he felt his chest twist in a painful cramp. Did Harry really dated someone? If so, will he help him or he'll just forget about him? "It's... not true ", was the only answer he could breath out. 

"Oh Draco, think about it. You have rejected him right after he spend almost a month and a half jumping around your precious hotel helping your ass to get out of the depths and all you did is spit right into his face that you hate him. Still think he didn't found someone new to fuck?"

His knees were trembling and his eyes burned with a fresh wave of tears. Suddenly he was shoved against the wall so hard he lost his vision for a second. Jeremy was smiling down at him and only than Draco realised his robe being opened, revealing his slightly standing out belly.

The latter put his hand on the sensitive skin and Draco had to fight the urge to punch the living life out of him for touching him like that. "You know", ge started:" all it takes is for you to let me in again, i know we were not the ... perfect couple but...", he moved his hand even lower brushing against the hem of Draco's silky black underwear. "I'll make sure to make you forget all about it. We can raisw our children together, make them happy. Our lines will stay pure and your father will be happy as well, as everyone around us."

Draco closed his eyes, the hand was now caressing his upper tight. When a picture of them as a family appeared he wanted to yell. Jeremy will never change and so will not his father, unless he search a professional help that is. 

With Jeremy they could pretend happiness and swore to their children that they love each other, but Draco didn't want any more lies. He lied enough in his life.

He looked up and cupped Jeremy's cheeks :"Do you... mean that...?"

The other man formed the fakest smike Draco's ever seen and leaned forward to brush his nose against the other:" you'll be my happy husband, happiest of all husbands. You'll be wealthy, pure and respected..."

"Making my father happy...?"

"...making your father happy and every pureblood turn green from envy of my perfect husband..."

Draco looked down. Jeremy wore a simple, yet expensive black robe that was no doupt custom made. It embraced his broad chest and arms, but he let it opened as to reveal his white cotton shirt and silky dark blue pants where in one of his pocket he kept his wand tacked. His belt was missing, 'the predictable bastard' tought Draco. 

Facing the man once more he arched up his toes almost touching the other one's lips, his hand wandered lower and he smirked when he heard a soft gasp comming from Jeremy as he gently sqeezed his shaft that was semi hard, hidden behind the thin layer of fabric. "Can I? "

His voice was hoarse and sounded dusted from lust. Jeremy couldn't help a small twitch of his lips when the blond dropped onto his knees, undoing his zipper.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Harry was rushing trough the Auror department. A small drop of sweat comming from his forehead as he entered the Head Auror office. Quite a long time ago this place was occupied by Shackelbolt, but since the man decided to take a path of Minister his place took a much younger woman, Katy Bell. 

Hermione once said 'Katie wouldn't hurt a fly ', but when it came to organisation skills and 'giving orders skills', she was number one. As a Head Auror she did more paper work than fighting on the field, but she did undergo more than a few hard times during her carrier, still Harry was glad to have her above everything. 

She was just filling some reports when Harry stormed inside her office. A tube of ink fell down her working table and a small curse made its way under her nose. She signed, however when she saw who came this late in the afternoon she was alerted. 

"We have to help Draco, Kate!"

"Godness Harry, what...?"

"Draco, Draco Malfoy I met him in St.Mungo and he said Lucius was holding them hostage and... and... his mother... "

"Hey, Kate those idiots from...", Ron who came right after Harry, stopped when he saw his best mate babbling loudly. 

Kate stood up from her seat, why didn't she chose to be chaser again? 

"Guys, guys one at a time. Harry please, talk."

Harry gulped and closed his eyes :"remember i told you there was something off with the Malfoys?"

"Hm", Kate nodded. Harry was literally, possessed with the family for more than a month, but his every request to examine the place or hear Draco or Lucius out was denied. She couldn't start a mission without a good reason, Ministry officers would eat her alive. 

"Apparently Lucius Malfoy is forcing his wife to stay at home and he's using her to... to manipulate with his son. "  
Ron frowned :"you met Draco?"

Raven nodded and leaned against a cabinet, the whole situation was new to him. He was afraid and nervous from wasting so much time. 

"Yes, i did. He asked me to help him and when... just when he did so, Jeremy came and Draco acted like he hated me again. "

Kate tought it trough, the last time she saw the blond was at his trial, but the memory of boy's acting in shool made her concerned:" how do you know he's not... bluffing? "

"Harry, what if he just made fun of you or something? If we send Aurors there and Lucius will be innocent you lose your carrier, not to mention Kate would have to face Wizengamot."

There was moment of silent when Harry searched for something in his pocket. When he finally showed a small paper his hands were trembling and he seemed to be getting impatient. "Here," he gace the paper to Kate who ran trough it, her eyes widened. 

"He's. ..?"

"Pregnant ", finished her Harry. "He's been for almost three months now and when Marko... well, Healer Smith, ran a few tests on me , he assured me that the baby is mine. "

Ron was speechless, he too read the paper and had to lean against a wall for a support :"b...but did you two agree to ...eh get pregnant? "

"Harry, it's not that easy to get male pregnant, you have to both drink the fertility potion not to mention your magic has to be perfectly stabilised, some pairs are trying for months to conceive. "

Harryknew they'll ask many questions, he too was amazed how easily he got Draco pregnant. "Draco is a pureblood, it's easier for him. Plus, in the time we. ..eh... did that everything seemed to be perfect so our magic was... normalised and stable, we felt relieved after all those problems with depths and hotel's name. It was like living a dream ..."

"What about the potion ", Katy gave him a curious look. 

"Why would the two of you drink it, not even after mount of relationship? " Ron sounded almost broken, but Harry knew it was just a bit too much for him to hear. His prejudice about Draco may not have been so outstanding, but they were still there... plus his best friend was going to be a f**king father!!!

Harry nodded to both of his friends and started :"Firstly non of us knew that we drank the potion. A few months, or to be exact three months and two weeks more or less, Jeremy came to Draco. He wanted him to get back together and he claimed he would help him out of his depths if they get married. 

Draco...refused ", the memory brought a faint smile into his face: "when Jeremy left we both drink from a wine bottle he brought. I'm more than sure that Jeremy wanted to force Draco into doing ...that, just to knock him up. He knew Draco would never kill a child, an innocent life within him no matter who the father was." 

Both Aurors listened carefully and their eyes only widened when they heard what Jeremy wanted to do. "Harry", signed Kate when the man finished his story and fell silent. "How are you feeling about the whole 'I'm gonna be a father' thing? "

The Gryffindor only smiled sadly :"i... always wanted a family ", he paused to scratch behind his ear, thinking how to say out loud all he felt. "I first tought. ..that being you know differently oriented would not let me have it. Still, if i was told I'm gonna knock a man up after two weeks of relationship i would send them to St.Mungo right away." He looked now directly into Kate's eyes:" ... but i fell for him and knowing he's there with the bastard. .. knowing that they might poison him or hurt him just so he miscarries... "

His voice broke. For two months he felt anger towards the blond. He seduced Marko just to have a doll he could fuck, doll that looked so much like Draco. 

And now he found out that throughout those two months the man he loved so much was pregnant with his baby. ... it made him feel sick about himself, angry about Lucius and Jeremy and pitiful and scared for Draco.

He wanted to say more, but Kate took hold of his arm :"Harry... I'm still not perfectly sure if it's true and... i don't want to put our department in risk." She walked over behind her desk, opening a drawer. "... but", she gave him a warm smile as she held out a folder with tag 'Malfoy Manor'. "... I'm not heartless. If it turns out to be a trap, however ", her voice became serious :"... the Auror department is not responsible, you will face Wizengamot on your own, understood? "

Harry gulped. Not because he didn't believe Draco's message, but because Kate' look gave him shivers, but in the same time hope. 

"These are wards that guards Malfoy Manor and notes of how to avoid them. They are to be used only in necessary situations. We keep every Death Eater's information up to five years after their hearings, so...", she handled the folder over to Harry:"... use them wisely to get inside. If it's true what your saying he'll have some extra wards to break and you'll only have some limited time until he'll notice someone's inside."

"Just so you know", Ron approached him and took the documents to read them as well:" ...if they fire me, you're gonna support us from the Black's gold."

This made the other man perk up and smile:" Thanks mate."

Both men looked trough the Mafloy wards for a long time after that. They had only one chance to do this and neither wanted to face the Wizengamot. 

Hermione arrived not a five minutes after they send her a letter, telling her what was going on. She looked horrified. True, it was mostly because they were putting in danger not just themselves, but their good name and carriers as well. 

"Harry i swear to Merlin, if he's just fucking around with you, I'll castrate both Malfoy and Jeremy." The calm voice and steadiness along with the curse made them both gulped and Ron even gasped when she added:" and I'll make sure you two are met with the same destiny, " she grinned. 

''Why, me too?" Cried Ron out and hugged her fiancé. 

Harry laughed, but as he buttoned his jacket he turned serious again to both of his friends :"thank you for... helping. "

******************************************

The cold, stone walls he saw all those years ago were now much different. They still reminded him of the torture and despair they had to endure when Death Eaters captured Harry and his friends. Hell, he could almost feel his face shrinking into that monstrosity Hermione spelled him to be.

And he still fell the relieve when Draco hasn't gave them over to the dark side, even though he knew very well that it was the one Harry Potter. 

Now the Manor seemed almost welcoming, but the fact that Lucius was keeping his family here under control like animals was frustrating. Still, the hallway they walked down with Ron as Hermione waited outside of the Manor, looked astounding. Rich curtains hanged off the gold holders. Pictures painted in various colors decorated the walls making them speechless, whether if it was a landscape or portrait. The carpet was made out of the softest materials muffling their steps making them feel as if walking on the clouds. Harry imagined what it was like to grow up there, being surrounded by luxury. 

Although Harry would love to admire the ancient building some more, he had to move forward with Ron who was under the invisible cloak alongside him.

According to Hermione they had maximum of twenty minutes before the wards give out their presence, if they won't appear until than she'll send help. They were wandering the big halls and hallways like this one for almost ten minutes now and Harry was getting more nervous with each step.

He wanted to apparate back to Hermione and come back in one or two hours when they heard a silent gasp.  
Narcissa Malfoy stood in the middle of a big living room when Harry opened the massive woden doors. "Wh-who's there?! Show-show yourself....!!!"

Her voice was trembling, but loud enough to alarm them. Ron wanted to spell her silent, but Harry caught his hand. The cloak fell to the floor and the blond woman could only popp her eyes in surprise. "Harry Potter?"  
The unbearable silent afterwards made Harry think if he did a good thing revealing himself. It was the moment that would reveal whether Draco lied or told the truth.

And than her tensed shoulders fell down and she.... smiled. "You came to... help us?"

"Yes, Ms. Malfoy. " he had returned the smile. She looked like she wanted to hug him, but the reality quickly came back to her and she frowned a bit.

"Harry you have to get Draco. Jeremy went to his room... they've been there for so long. "

Anger reflected in Harry's eyes, but he quickly grabbed her arm in reassuring gesture. "Don't worry Ms Malfoy, my friends are helping as well, we're not going to let this chance to go to waste."

Suddenly they heard quick steps approaching the living room and the blond woman started to tremble :"it's Lucius, the wards will reveal everyone after twenty minutes or so. You have to be fast, go upstairs there", she pointed at opposite doors that were opened and revealed a wide stone stairs :" Draco's room is the second to the right. "

Harry and Ron cowered themselves back and made a quick, but quite run for the upper floor. 

When they entered the said doors they froze. Draco was trembling violently whispering something incoherent to himself as he rocked back and forth. 

Harry didn't make a sound as he tried to approach the smaller man and he caught his whispering.   
"Stupid....stupid. He'll be furious. Kills it. Kills her...", his voice was full of fear, just when Harry leaned over to show himself he realised the blond was hugging his tummy. 

"Draco...?"

The man almost knocked him over as he span around. When the blond saw him he literally jumped into his chest. "Draco what....?"

"Je-jeremy tried to.... to h-have me his w-way with m-me, so i....i pretended to...to, pretended i... wanted it... i stole his wand and... he's in the-the bathroom."

"Draco..."

"Harry, he'll be ... father will be so angry he'll, he'll make me drink the- the potion sooner...", the blnod broke into tears and sobs now so Harry grabbed his shoulders firmly.

"Draco please, you have to calm down..."

Ron came out of the bathroom: "the bastards here, Harry, he's been knocked unconscious good. Nice job, Draco."  
The ginger gave the blond a mischievous smirk. Harry rolled his eyes and spoke to his lover again:" Draco we don't have much time. We're here to help you and we have to get you out of here."

The blond looked up at him and for the first time in those months Harry felt his heart jump. The grey eyes looked so worn out...exhausted. he couldn't think how frustrated it must have been to endure all those months with a man who tried to dispose of his own grandson and sold his only son, just for the sake of pureblood line, to a bastards who clearly wanted him for... representative purpose and to warm his bed nonetheless. 

And Harry felt like shit. He should have known something was wrong. All that acting and pretending made Harry blind. No, the only thing he did was walking into a dark corner, licking his wounds like a dog while finding someone he could fuck... 

"Harry!" Ron qave him a not so gentle push. "We gave to get going."

The raven nooded and scooped Draco into his arms:" we'll get you out and come back for your mother..."  
"W-what if he hurts her by than...?" 

It made him cringe to hear him so scared, frightened even. He wanted to say something more. He wanted to say it will all be alright when Draco grabbed his shoulder looking at the doorway.

****************************

Lucius covered his wrath behind a wide smirk. Showing his white teeth he looked at his son who was wrapped in Potter's arms, wearing a silk robe he bought for him, so that he would be more appealing to his rightful husband. He also saw the ginger git Weasley standing to the entrance to the bathroom, but he knew he won't do much problems. With that thought he tightened his grip on his wife and stang his wand deeper into her delicate throat.   
"Having a family gathering without your father, Draco?"

The gasp revealed his presence although he couldn't tell where it was from. "Fa-father?" He came to like his son's trembling voice, frightened as he saw his eyes that might seemed crazy to someone, but it made perfect sense for him to protect his family bloodline. And he would do anything to keep it as pure as possible. 

Harry lost his embrace on Draco and instead he searched around for his wand. "If i were you Potter, i would now nicely stood with your filthy hands up along with your friend over there." He spared no look at that blood traitor, he kept his gaze on the only blond in front of him.

"Aurors will be here soon Lucius", snapped Harry.

Narcissa whimpered when Lucius tugged with her harshly. "That's nice Potter. Since we have so little time, we should play a little game, don't you think Draco?"

The undertone of his father put Draco in distress. He eyed his mother. Her face pale, lost as she was squirming in the arms of her once beloved one. The man she married was however long forgotten, as if Voldemort took his sanity with him to grave.

Draco gulped and looked back at his father :"what do you mean?"

Elder man suddenly took a small book, Potions for 6h years, and a all too familiar bottle. The man tossed the genes potion to Draco who caught it with unsteady hands hoping his father wasn't about to do what he tought he was.

"Severus left quite a treasure behind. There are so many curses, Draco. Potter could talk, am i right?"

Ron frowned i disgust :"you know what it did to your son, Malfoy. "

"That's why", he nuzzled slightly the woman's cheek:" i make sure Cissa not only dies, but suffers if my son won't do the right thing."

Harry glimpsed at Draco with worry:" what is that?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about!" Yelled Lucius, a few strings of silver white hair fell into his face. Yelp of his wife made him close his eyes as he took a deep breath. "But since you seem to be so curious.... it's a potion that changes the genetic information. "He pierced Draco's eyes with contemptuous look:" at least some of us will stay pure. Also Jeremy will become a rightful member of our family"

''Lucius please ", pleaded Narcissa softly :" it's your son."

Red light flashed from the tip of her own wand and ran over the woman's body. A petrifying scream echoed through the room. Lucius had to held her by her arms as her trashing was almost enough for her to get free.   
Cruciatus didn't last long. Just a mere second maybe less, but it left Narcissa trembling, tears streaking down her pale cheeks.

Draco cried out in desperate, but when his father once again pointed the wand to her neck he stopped. "Drink!"  
"It's too soon! It may die, you psycho!" Yelled Draco, his voice breaking. 

"We're going to risk it! Drink!" 

Draco gave a quick look out of curiosity at Harry. His eyes were wide and with his mouth agape he looked like a scared child. 

He heard a soft 'don't ' from her mother as he opened the bottle. Just when a small trail of white thick smoke started escaping the bottle, Draco was met with insane, but surprisingly very realisable. 

When his gaze rested on Narcissa, he knew she had the same, owherely insane idea. She was, after all, the same potion lover as he was, or well once used to be, before he started the Hotel.

He had to fight the urge to smirk as he pretend to close the bottle up to his lips. When the tip touched his skin and at the same time as Narcissa stamped on Luciu's foot, Draco threw the bottle as fast as he could against the ground.

It shattered to pieces, but the liquid didn't spread on the wooden floor, or maybe it did, either way any of them couldn't see it as a thick smoke clouded their eyes. 

The genetic potion was like that. Once it comes out of the bottle, facing the air it creates a fog that is impossible to see trough. 

It only takes a few seconds for it to clear, but still it was enough for Narcissa to break free from the man's firm grasp. When Harry and Ron heard a familiar snap they knew a group of Auror that Hermione must have send came to help them. 

Harry had to smile as he saw the pure anger and undeniable surprise in elder man's eyes. His knuckles were white from gripping the Potion's book and his back bristled up when two Aurors apparated just a few feet behind him.

"Father", spoke up Draco and carefully stepped closer:" just please... we could be so happy if you just.... forget about the pureblooded thing. Dark Lord changed you. You used to care for us and support us, you even accepted me being gay and stuff. Please. Let's. ..give it a try?"

Narcissa too looked at her husband in a pleading manner, she missed the old days so much, so when a hint of sanity ran trough the bluish eyes and the man's hand lowered she offered a soft smile....

...

 

Harry wasn't Auror for too long. Sometimes he made mistakes, when it came to making the right decision on who to trust, how to find the criminal or find the purpose behind a particular offence. 

But he was good when it came to evaluating situations. 

Before the long haired man pointed his wand almost impreciptibly and shoot the curse he ran after his lover and tugging him behind his back...

Everyone froze, no one breathed, no one dared to move or speak or gasp or yelp or ask or sniff... as it could break the short moment of silent.

And than a simple, but dark and deadly spell came out of Lucius's mouth and it was the last thing Harry heard before his vision became white from the sharp, piercing pain.

"Sectumsemptra...", still ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... i should really stop with the cliffhangers :D  
> Sorry Harry ypu shouldn't be so protective, but than who would shield our Draco? <3


	15. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i cannot belive this fic is coming to an end. I actually want to write an Epilogue, let me know what you thing about that.   
> But wow... at the beginning i had no clue on how to end this or where it'll progress even. It was my first fic tough, apart form some one shots I'm keeping in my tablet, but I'm sure as hell gonna prepare some better plan when writing a fic.   
> I'm planing to write one where both Harry and Draco will want to take care of Tobby and they'll be forced to cooperate under one roof ;) it was actually initialised from a tumblr post, a request for a fic, but i couldn't find it anywhere.   
> Anyway! Thank you all soooo much for bearing with me until the very end, your comments left me always happy and thanks for all the 'Howarts ghosts ', or in other words guests, who left anonymous kudos along with other members, I love you <3  
> So as always i wish you a good reading ;)

His memory was dizzy. There was a picture of Harry laying on the floor in the puddle of blood. The red thick liquid was spreading around, but he didn't mind a bit when it stained his silk robe or when it got his hands dirty.

The other thing he remembered was the weight of Harry's chest on his hands as he, all panicked, dragged him with Ron across the room.

Jeremy's wand wasn't too bad, but no healing spell he knew worked on the raven. He was murming the spell Severus did when the same curse hit him in the boy's batroom all those years ago, but it worked poorly. 

His own wand was hidden by Lucius, who was now struggling with two Aurors. 

But Lucius's fight and capture were just a blurry flashes in his mind. 

...

Than there was the floo they used to arrive at St. Mungo. As Ron and Draco had their arms hooked under Harry's pits, they both tried to ignore the trashing, mumbling and gargling sounds Harry made in his unconscious state.

That memory wasn't blurry, not at all. Draco will never forget how he saw the light drifting away from the raven's eyes as he tried his best to keep conscious. He'll never forget the pleading look he received. 

He knew what the spell did. 

It wasn't just a wound. You know the feeling when you accidentally cut yourself with a knife. The burning sensation it awakes in your skin as it make it's way trough. 

Well, that's how it feels, only the knife keeps going back cutting trough the same spot, irritating the already deep wound. Oh, and when you cut yourself you don't feel like dying is the best way to end the torture.

Draco knew.

...

Healers didn't ask. They immediately took Harry in, casting all sorts of healing, sterilising and sleeping spells while their assistants forced Draco and Ron to stop following the man.

All of them spend those horrible moments of uncertainty trying to distract themselves. Ron kept pacing around the corridor , Hermione was leaning against the white wall giving a few questions here and there to her husband to be. Luna was silently hugging her knees on the hospital chair.

Draco would occasionally glance at a nearby table where laid the abandoned newspapers. Even after three days they were still full with Harry Potter's state, Draco Malfoy' 'secret ' relationship with the hero and breaking news about Lucius who was currently undergoing a physiological tests. 

Nothing new to Draco, but at least it distracted him from the nervousness he felt. His mother visited the hospital too, mainly for Draco's sake. The man slept in the building, on a bed that was arranged next to Potter's room. It was all thanks to Marko who kept persuading the Healers that the stress made Draco weak and put him and his offspring in danger. 

Which wasn't a lie. Despite the fact that baby grew bigger and was perfectly healthy, Draco himself felt exhausted almost all the time. 'Nothing that a good amount of sleep and nutritious food couldn't fix', smiled Marko when he examined the blond the day after Harry's accident. 

 

On their forth day a Healer came into his room early in the morning. Draco prayed it wasn't all a dream when she smiled down at him as he tried to fasten his robes and claimed that Harry woke up and requested his presence.   
And after almost an hour of hugging, kissing and crying they both calmed down, especially Draco who blamed hormones for his reaction. 

Potter looked. ..horrible. His face was pale, drained of color and his eyes were hazy and sleepy, but he lived. Moreover his state was stabilised and Healers promised to free him that week. 

When they left the hospital for good, with Harry bandaged around the torso and with a walking cane it was seven days since their little Manor visit. Draco held a bag full of medicine and potions that would assured the baby's health progress. Apart from the bag, he held Harry as well, helping him trough stares to his flat. 

"Who would have thought you would end up with same scars as i did.'' Said Draco when they both sat on a worn out couch in a small cramped living room. 

Harry tried to ignore the mess around him and laid his head into blond's lap. He felt long fingers running trough his locks. "Think they're worth it, Draco. "

The blond rolled his eyes, but smiled. "You and your hero complex. "

Harry smirked and reached to play with the blond's cheek, than he let his hand to fall on the small bump. It could have been a mini beer belly, but as Harry knew, their baby grew there getting bigger with each day. 

"Thank you. "

Those sudden words made Harry's smile fade away as a concern showed on his face. There was a small almost unnoticeable tear in the corner of one silver eye. Harry sat up with a soft hiss. "Draco... i wouldn't change a thing even if i could. "

"All i gave you is trouble Harry. " breathed out Draco and avoided the green piercing gaze. He hoped he would not break into incoherent mess of tears and sobs. 

"And a family. ..", Harry shifted closer circling his arm around the slender shoulders. 

"It was.... sudden. I feel like I'm forcing you here and...", Draco signed and fought the urge to break down. "What about. ..Marko?"his voice wasn't angry. There was a hint of fear lingering in the air, yes, but no anger. 

Harry raised the blond's chin with two fingers and met the grey eyes. "We're not together anymore. The day you met me in the hospital we agreed we're better off as friends. " 

A revealed sign escaped Draco's month before he even realised it. 

"I'm sorry i dated him i didn't know. ..", started Harry, but Draco cut him off by a chaste kiss. 

After a few minutes he whispered into Harry's lips. ''Judging you from moving on with your life when i acted like a proper asshole...? I would rather not. "

Harry smiled into a kiss that followed and shifted his hands to rest on the blond's hips. They both felt their growing members filling their trousers as their snogging session continued. Draco wrapped his arms around the latter's neck and deepened the kiss by opening and slipping his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Just when he moved to sit on his lap he couldn't help, but flinch in pain.

"Sorry!" Yelped the other man. 

Harry clenched his eyes shut, but he didn't let go of the blond. He waited too long for this. "Damn torso. Forget about the bandages just. ..give me a second to ....breath it out."

"Yeah, so that i can drag you to St.Mungo in the late evening with a hard on?" Scoffed Draco and stood up, ignoring Harry's protest. He walked somewhere behind the couch. 

"Wha...?" Asked Harry as his temporary walking cane landed next to him.

"Bedroom." The command came from other room and Harry hoped, hell he almost prayed, his boyfriend wouldn't leave him in that state in his flat alone.

All too fast the raven stood back up and had to wince. His skin was healed properly which he was grateful for, but Healers warned him that first days are gonna be tough. 

"If you won't come here in ten seconds I'll go sleep in Manor. " 

The simple thought of Draco leaving into that empty building, with Narcissa in Andromeda's house and all the elfs out for a few days, he marched off into his bedroom.

There were clothes everywhere, pair of unfinished bowls of cereals and burgers laying around and a few feathers from his new owl. Upon all of that was Draco shaking his head in disappointment. "In the Hotel you had your room cleaner. "

"My bed is made."

Draci rolled his eyes, but smirked anyway as he helped Harry cross a few last steps to his bed. "A spell to make your bed again is quicker than snapping your fingers. "

Harry gave him puppy eyes look :" I'm disabled remember? " he pointed to his bandages and tried not to choke on his on saliva when Draco tugged his shirt down and started to take his pants off.

"Should i take care of that?" He swung his head in a direction of his bulge in the pants.

The seductive voice was enough to send a wave of arousal down to Harry's cock. His eyes were glued to the pale figure before him.

As Harry reached up his hands to draw him up, he moved up his one finger waving it around. "Eh-eh", he said with an evil smirk. He pressed two fingers on the raven's chest and pushed the bigger man down on the mattress. "It may sound ironic, but i don't want you to 'suffer' because of me." Harry laughed at that and looked with wide eyes as the blond dropped to his knees as he unbuckled his trousers. 

It took him all eternity, in Harry's opinion, to get all the layers of clothes down. He played and teased every part of Harry's lower body that made him throw his head back and made his eyes fogged with lust. 

He gently licked trough his shaft, paying special attention to his balls as he sucked at each one. 

"F-fuck Draco..." Harry breathed out when he felt a warm tongue ran up his member, stopping to kiss the head. "Such a.... tease. "

"Don't tell me you want me to stop. "

"Don't you dare...ah!"

When his mouth closed tightly around his sensitive flash he could swear his vision was white for a good ten seconds. The jolts that shoot trough his body with each suck made him moan loudly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered they used to use something like a silencing charm, but it was all too unimportant. 

Hell, they could have been in front of a Wizengamot right now... he wouldn't care less, if Draco continues.

Draco suddenly took his wand from his pocket and vanished all the remaining clothing. He didn't even stop his ministration which made Harry mutter a quick 'dirty sucker'. Draco smiled and looked up at him locking his silver globes with green as he slowly reached to prepare himself. 

It took Harry's sanity not to come right there on the spot as his lover proceed to work one, two and finally three fingers inside his opening. 

When he felt a familiar thug and a strange heat in the pit of his stomach, Draco stopped. 

"Aah...!" Moaned Harry at the unfinished sensation.

Draco gave him a few more strokes with his hand and than he gestured to Harry to lay down on the bed.   
The blond didn't waste his time sneaking into his lap and straddling Harry with a lustful kiss. It made both their head spin. The hard deep tongue war along with both their cocks rubbing against each other, smearing the precum around their members... Harry could explode right there like a horny teenage boy. 

They didn't care it was messy. That their tongues flipped together, making dirty sounds. Their moans echoed trough the room with no shame and each gasp and growl was followed by a wave of pleasure from the vibration.   
"You planning to kill me like this. ..?" Breathed Harry out, breaking their kiss.

"... you're the one who's unable to move...", mocked Draco. However, when Harry decided to fight back by pinching softly each of the blond's nipple and standing just a bit to suck on them, Draco panted with mouth fully open as if he couldn't get enough of air. As Harry bite down on the skin around, his lover literally screamed as lust blinded his vision. "Harry...!"

The raven only smirked and added a few thrusts against the pale long cock. With an evil spark in his eyes he whispered, not after he licked the inner shel of his ear, :"seems like i find your weak spot, baby? "

"F...fuck Harry... I'm. ..sensitive there. "

His pale cheeks where flushed into light pink, lips swollen from both kissing and sucking and his eyes were half lidded. Harry loved that sight. 

He took hold of his hips:" should I find where else you're sensitive? "

When the blond head shook in anticipation and managed to send Harry a quick smirk, the raven frowned only to growl hungrily at Draco's answer :"Didn't you learn that Slytherins likes to have a upper hand? Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

\--------------------

They were both panting, covered in sweat, but utterly sated and smiling. Draco lifted himself up from Harry. He winced as the soft member left his body. He laid beside his lover. 

"It'll be hard, won't it?"

Draco opened his eyes just a little bit to see Harry throwing him a momentary look as he ran his hand trough his blond silk hair. The sterile smell of hospital was still lingering in the room, but he could smell a bit of coffee Harry had earlier that day with a hint of vanilla. 

He breathed slowly in and out before he whispered :"as if it was ever easy."

Harry's lips twitched and than he put an arm around the blond securing him in a tight embrace, he pulled their covers up. "I want to quit my job."

"But...", the blond open his eyes wide open. "I alway thought you wanted to be an Auror."

Harry broke their eye contact to stare at the sealing. "I did." He confirmed. "But... mostly because I couldn't see myself doing anything else. So many people relied on me to safe the world and I was convinced it's what I was meant to do."

Draco buried his face into the broad chest. "So... what do you want to do?"

A normal person would never guess that Draco's question actually carried a bit of fear, but Harry heard the slight tremble so he tightened his grip on the man to make his following sentence assuring to his lover. "I want to go back to Hotel."

He softly pushed his arm back so that he could look at the grey eyes he grew to admire so much. "... With you...", he placed his hand on the man's tummy :"...us."

Draco had to control himself not to sob at the sentence. Damn those hormones! After a moment of silent he admitted :"I've never held a baby Harry.... how are we gonna do this?"

"I didn't either. ..but i bet Molly is already planning on our training. "

Harry stole a quick kiss on the pale forehead. 

''Harry...?"

"Hm?"

"Do you...", the shyness of his voice made Harry look down to examine the ivory face. "Do you plan...to ...get married?"

The ever presenting fear was back, but Harry laughed it off. "We have all the time in the world." He said tracing his finger trough the blond's cheekbones and followed to stroke his neck. "I don't care what others have to say, Draco. We get married whenever we want wherever we want. "

Draco brightened up and pressed a quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

A wave of silence fell on them, but as the moment became too serious for them to bear Draco added :"I don't think i would do a great groom looking like a whale after dinner."

 

And all there was left to do was laugh. 

 

*THE END*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if i should do an Epilogue on this :)


	16. Best decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one sentence before you start reading  
> i wish you a great reading :3

I was never a morning person. Even now, after almost six years of waking up early as hell I'm still all wrinkled and bent. ... i mean bent like uncomfortable... although I'm pretty sure I'm not straight either.

Not after living with a certain blond in his hotel in France for nearly six years now. With a man that i can call all sorts of names. Boyfriend, lover, honey, baby... and it still makes me feel butterfly in my stomach. Maybe I'm just too possessed by him. Who knows?

Anyway, yeah, did I mention already how I hate myself for building an imaginary alarm? Friends say it's because we have this morning routine and that I formed this reflex to wake up exactly at 6:30 to go run the hotel. Hell, we don't even use alarms anymore.

I stir in my bed a little to check the time. 6:29, what did I tell you?

As i turn back, desperate and eager to go back to sleep i threw my hand over my silver queen, god how he hates that name, and i wonder my hand over his belly.

I'm suddenly all awake when his swollen tummy gives me a soft kick back and i have to grin. Maybe i should visit a doctor, i don't think it's that healthy to be so possessed by the image of Draco being heavy with my child. The skin on his abdomen is warmer and softer which makes me shift closer to spoon the man next to me.

I still cannot believe how difficult it was to conceive this baby. We made dozens of fertility potions, we had so much sex i felt like my penis was gonna rip apart and we visited Marko more than we sat in our living room.

However, i would undergo it another hundred times cause it was freaking worth it. It was so cute seeing Draco stagger around as he supported his belly. It wasn't so nice watching him throw up almost every morning for four months, but I was always there to offer a glass of water, happy to see that my lover was back to normal once again and demanded breakfast. Now was Draco's eight month and he had problems moving around the house, especially stairs.

I wonder what made us want this baby so much.

One thing was doctors. Marko warned us that having a baby when we're too old could possibly kill both the infant and the carrier. And the second reason...?

Well, seeing our two twin sons running around and terrorising the whole Hotel, we decided that perhaps if we're lucky we could have a baby girl that would keep an eye on them.

And here i am feeling the all too familiar warmth when i think about my sons. They are the most evil, most annoying and the loudest things I've ever seen. Which makes them me the luckiest guy in the whole world that i can have them.

Draco had some tough times bringing them to the world as twin pregnancies are rare and dangerous. He gave birth in seventh month and they were so small and vulnerable, i wonder how they grew up to be such a couple of little devils.

I ran my hand caressing the big warm belly that holds our baby. The skin feels relaxing against my fingers almost welcoming I would say. I'm not scared I would wake Draco up tough. When he's pregnant he could over sleep an apocalypse and if there wasn't the morning urge to pee he might sleep the whole day.

"Hi there, baby girl. "I whisper and i don't feel pathetic at all speaking to my unborn child. I always felt like she, yeah I'm pretty sure it'll be a girl, can feel when I'm around. Draco says she loves my voice.

"Today is a big day for daddy and papa." A smile appears on my lips. There is a small green box in the back of my third drawer that i covered with Disillusionment charm.

And today is the day. It's not only a festival and a time of the year when most of our friends and family gathers to celebrate. Is also a day when i want to pop the question, for i think six years of a relationship and two children with one extra on her way...it calls for an official marriage.

Today is the day when Draco and I will watch the same firework as years ago, only this time in front of our Hotel and just as the colorful dragons and fairies starts to decorate the sky I'll bent on my knee and took his hand, watch his eyes fill with tears and....

"Papa?" Calls a soft sleepy voice from outside of the door. I don't need to go out to know it's Scorpius, the younger twin.

A voice is followed by a sharp :"ils dorment, Scorpius!" I sign, if there is only one boy up, he usually goes back to sleep or wait till the other one's awake.

I unwillingly, only in my black pants go to open the door and two little humans are immediately inside looking up at me.

James has his dark brown hair all messed up on one side as if a bomb exploded on the side where he slept, but his silver eyes doesn't seemed to mind as they look up all excited.

Scorpius looks the same, only his hair are blond, just a bit darker than Draco's and he's a bit smaller in general compare to his brother. His eyes are the same color and looks just as energetic as James's.

" Garçons", i start in french. Mine is still a bit clumsy, but after all those years I'm able to speak rather fluently, plus I learned from the best, thanks Draco. " Papa est toujours en train de dormir."

James tugs my hand :"Daddy, daddy look!" The boy is holding a small tray with a fresh coffee and tee, a nice thick smell of coffee beans fills up my nose and i kneel down to take the tray.

"Veronika gave us your favourite!" Says Scorpius holding up a taller with four croissants.

"Oh... boys, wow", i have to ruffle their heads and smile:"let's wake papa up and we'll eat right away, deal?"

Both boys nodd and I watch as they come around the bed to softly shake with Draco's sleeping form. "Papa! Wake up!" Whispers James. Now normally the boys weren't so quite. They love to wake us up with a loud knocking and shouting, good thing we set a permanent silencing charm on the upper floor, otherwise the guests wouldn't survive a single morning. However, they saw how tired Draco is all the time and I'm glad they understands he needs his rest.

But not even Draco can sleep whole day.

He squirms around mumbling something in french.

"Come papa it's already half past six. " answers James they usually speak in English when I'm around.

Draco tackles even deeper under the covers hiding his head. James comes closer to him reaching to grab the blanket.

And i already know what's Draco gonna do. He suddenly opens his arm growling loudly as he grabs his eldest son and pretends to eat him as he gathers him under he blankets.

Boys laugh out loud and Scorpius jumps under the covers too, pretending to save his brother.

"Noooo", screams James happily, can you even do that? Scream 'happily?'

"Who came to wake me up?!", roared Draco, yes he actually roared. Like a dragon. I bet if someone told him in his sixth year that he's gonna play dragon and knights with his kids he would hex him bald. But here he was. Draco Malfoy....roaring.

Children squeaked as they battled with Draco, of course they were very careful not to hurt him. Just when they both digged their heads up from under the covers i hugged the big bulge that was my family and in low voice growled :"who dares to mess up my bed?!"

A high pitched sound drew from the kids and Scorpius pleaded :"we paid with croissants. "

Draco suddenly perked up when he heard the word and came out of the covers as well. "Really? " I plant a big kiss on the side of his face and hug him. "They brought coffee and tee as well, honey."

James took the taller with their breakfast and showed it to his papa. "Oh", sang Draco, than he looked at me with a treacherous smirk :"why didn't they bring your portion as well?"

I smirk back and gently bump his arm. "I know you crave for other things than croissants. "

We exchange a quick kiss on the lips that is followed by double 'eeeewww' from our kids.

We had to ate breakfast in a bit hurried way since it was almost seven and neither of us, including the twins, were dressed properly. When we finally got downstairs to prepare the breakfast for guests first people started to gather in the common room. Draco had a spell that hid his enlarged belly from muggles. Still, it was hard for him to move around so all the work was up to me and Veronika and a few new people who we hired after our business started to take off.

I saw Marko and Dean going down the stairs directly to my boyfriend who was now going trough our taxis. It was strange to think that while six years ago i imagined Draco instead of Marko, he imagined Dean. Why they got engaged sooner than we? I don't know maybe because I'm freaking scared that Draco will say no? .... fuck, and to think that today...

"Rose is here daddy!" Shouted Scorpius from the main entrance as he held a hand of three year old girl, behind her stood Ron and Hermione, which was in her third month.

I don't even manage to say a proper 'hi' to them when there is Molly and Arthur in the doorway followed by Luna and Neville. I have to stare in astonishment when there is also Ginny with her husband, a famous Czech Quiditch player. The Hotel seems to be suddenly too cramped, but Draco, god i have to rebuke him later, walks them all to their rooms, he really shouldn't push himself.

"Daddy, will Rose sleep in our room?" James was once again almost hanging on my arm, i recon he got heavier.

"Yes Jamie. Viktoria and Tobby will too sleep there like last year."

James shivered with excitement and ran away, probably out to wait for more people to come. As other people came down to have breakfast i and Veronika had full hands. We ran around giving coffee, refill muffins, sausages and other things.

It was almost time for lunch when i finally finished polishing the tables, cleaning rooms and wiping the floor.

Everyone already sat on the sofas. Draco talked with Marko and Dean. Boys played outside with Rose while Tobby and Victoria flew on our brooms. I didn't sit down as i normally would, instead i winked at Ron and Hermione who were laughing with Fleur and Luna at something.

"What's up Harry? " asked Ron when we sat in the kitchen around a small round table.

"I...i would like you to help me with something. "

Hermione narrowed her eyes:" so... why the undercover conversation? " I swear i heard a hint of roguishness. She sealed it with a smirk.

"I... want ... you know. .."

"It took you a hell of a time Harry, i thought you would jump at him right after twins were born."

Both my friends were smirking, Ron even patted my arm. "You took your time." I signed, I hate them sometimes. "You know all the reconstructions and reparations we did on the Hotel. Plus... all the buzz about Draco's case and so on... and than..."

Hermione suddenly reached to give me a quick hug. She patted my back :"we know Harry. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Come on mate. He'll be over the moon. I heard him babbling about it with Luna and Mione like all the time. Who knows maybe he's already picking up which pie he's gonna have made. You should do your best with the proposal."

"Oh Ron please, like you were any better." Smiled Hermione and Ron blushed. "The day he proposed we had to visit half the Wizard London because he underestimated the power of reservation, right babe?"

Ron only scratched the back of his head. "Eeeh, so what the help is about? "

"I...", wow they're gonna probably kill me for this:" i want you to take twins to the festival. "

"...."

"...."

"Oh come on they'll be good."

"Last year you said the same... Hermione's cat didn't think so."

"But..." "They made her furr neon pink and half of the village almost had a heart attack when she ran around."

"Ron has a point there and year before, do you remember how they..."

"Ok, ok ,but... this is different. We need to be alone for it."

I almost sign in relief when Ron gives up and smiles:" you know we love those beasts. "

"But next year you will watch Rose and him", she pointed to her belly and i grin. "Deal."

"Deal."

_____________________________________________________

"Eh...sorry what did you say?" I have to look up and silently pinch myself.

Holy fucking freaking Merlin's balls!!! I'm so nervous I already dropped like three coffees and i messed up on which cake Molly wanted me to bring her.

My hands are sweating and i feel like I'm gonna hyperventilate any minute. No wonder i don't listen to what Veronika's saying.

"Harry! Is there something wrong? "

She is trying to block my sight so that I'm focusing only at her. Too bad that Draco just tumbled around and I'm shivering all over again.

"What? No...no, I'm. ..um I'm fine..." She throws her arms in the air rolling her eyes.

"Fine my ass Harry. What the hell? What did i just told you. "

Ok, ok she is after all our son's godmother i have to pay a certain attention to her. "Yeah... yeah sorry you asked if I'm ok.."

"And before...?"

She was talking before that...?

"Uhg...", she scoffs :" the floo has broke down i think it's because of the rain again, there's gonna be that wizard tomorrow to check it, ok?"

I mindlessly nodd, but this time i actually acknowledged what she said. "Thank you Veronika."

"So... what's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost. "

"No there are no ghost the last one left two days ago..." She gives me the look 'do i have to remind you that as a muggle i don't mean actual ghost?'. I gulped :"yeah sorry. It's just...", i check for any signs of blond hair and exhale slowly before I whisper to her ear :"I. ..wanna propose to him. ..today."

She suddenly almost jumps back and digs a hole into the opposite wall. I wanted to ask if she's alright bumping so hard, but she's first with her fast and excited voice :"you mean like....the ring and everything? !"

I try to calm her down by bringing my finger to my lips :"yeah...like ring and everything. "

"Grand Dieu!!!" The rest of the evening, while we prepare the dinner for our visitors, i spend half of the time soothing and getting her to shut up.

_________________________________________________________

"I cannot belive you made them take care of the twins. They broke two tee sets today and a one vase... Thank Merlin for 'reparo'."

I almost fall backwards and land on my butt. How the hell did he get here all of a sudden?

"D-draco?"

"Oh calm down Potter, you look like you've seen a ghost. "

"Hah... you know i didn't realise you used muggle's sayings. " His silver hair shines in the moon light as he shifts his head closer to mine. I was nervously sitting on a bench going trough the phrase I wanted to use...and next thing I know my boyfriends almost catches me on the spot.

Merlin thanks I put the box away a moment ago.

"I don't, but it suits you perfectly right now, you're all pale. "

He sits next to me. I help him with it when i heard a little hiss from his side :"you ok?"

"The baby's kicking like her life depends on it today. " As he sits there next to me with his hand rubbing on his belly and that real 'nonslytherin', 'nonsmirking', soft smile i feel myself relax a bit. The fact I realise for countless time in my life came back into my mind once again. I love this man. I love it when he's happy. When he takes our children by their hands. When he's laughing. He's gorgeous even if he's angry. When he's frustrated. When he's crying.

"I love you. " The sentence takes him by surprise, but he doesn't question me. Instead, he leans against my side, hissing again. God i hope he's ok.

"We did a nice job Harry", oh, after all those years hearing my name on his lips is enough to make me all warm and soft inside.

I look at the grounds of vineyards and the hotel we build back up. I look at the two little people walking in the very distance. I look at him and the abdomen that holds my little baby girl.

I smile.

"We did."

After a comfortable pause he speaks again:" would you ever thing we would end up like this?"

I smirk: "To be honest Draco, i battled seven years with one mad man, i didn't even hope I would survive. " he shivers on me. "I never hoped I would be this lucky. "

As i whisper the last words he looks up at me and before i knew it he claims my lips. We kiss like that. Softly and slowly, like we have all the time in the universe.

I reach to my pocket quickly taking the small box to my hand. Why wait for some stupid fireworks?

We are still kissing, only he seems a bit tensed now, I wonder if it's from excitement or something else.

I open the cap with a soft click.

I bring it into my lap so when we stop the kiss he'll see the silver band laying on the green rich cushion.

When he suddenly backs off i tough he saw the ring.

But Draco was looking straight forward with his eyes wide open.

And he yelped in pain! "Ahhhh....!!!"

"Draco...?"

He hugs his tummy and curls in what seems like a cramp, but i know it's not the case.

Contractions.

"Draco...?!!" He breaths heavily as his face turns into a grimace made of horror and pain.

"My. ...my water. "

I swear i had to space there for good three second as i see a pink tinged liquid running down my lover's tights. Draco is saying something, or rather screaming, but i only hear this instant buzzing in the back of my skull... like when you're hit by a bludger.

"Potter!!!" He shouts.

"Wh...wha...You're just eight month and...and", oh my god, what is happening to me. I never panicked this much in my entire life.

When twins were about to be born they were in St. Mungo with dozen of nurses around telling me what to do when....

Than i find myself repeating :"the floo is damaged, everyone's in the town for...for the festival. Draco what do we do, the floo os damaged. ..."

Finally when he shakes my arms harshly along with the sharp hiss followed by loud 'fuck!' I come to my senses.

"Patronus Potter. ...Harry please. ..!!!"

I blink and swap my wand in the air. The light forms itself into a big stag and I say in high pitched voice :"Marko... Draco is in a labor, his water broke, we need you here! !!"

Finally I feel like i can finally concentrate, i look down at Draco who was kneeling beside me. I carefully gather him into my arms as he keeps whispering in voice that is filled with pain :"Harry I'm scared. Harry it's too soon. ...Harry.... help...."

I want to cry.

Literally.

It hurts to hear him so scared and shaky. I can't imagine the pain he's going through. But despite everything I keep whispering back words like 'ok', 'you're doing good'.

I lay him down on a sofa in a room that is part of our private house in the Hotel. I count the pause between contractions while holding his hand and breathing slowly in and out to stabilize him.

I wanted to cast another hundred Patronus because I felt like it took eternity for Marko to get to the room. When i finally see him enter I almost cry out in relief.

 

__________________________________________________________

 

I thought that holding my child for the third time wouldn't be so breathtaking and astounding.

I was wrong.

Four hours later after my so called 'proposal ' i got a daughter. She weighted two kilos and twenty three grams. She was about fifty five centimeters in height and all crumpled.

I remember every small detail twenty minutes after she's born. I remember Draco reaching for her small fragile body, his face teary, his eyes darkened and weak from the birth. Her slimy body covered in blood and her ear wrecking scream as she was washed by a Healer Smith. I remember the taste of my own tears in my mouth as i carried her to her other dad. I remember words I've spoken in shaky whisper to my lover who seemed smaller and kind of sickly when his big belly deflected.

"She's. ...gorgeous. " He rocked her gently in his arms and i ran my hand trough his sweated forehead to draw aside his fine hair.

"She is." i say quietly.

"Lily..."

"Lily Narcissa Potter..." I look at him with confused eyes tightening my grip around his shoulders.

"...Potter Malfoy. " He shakes his head.

There is a silence pause between us and I feel my heart racing. He leans his head against me and i almost didn't hear him when he said :"it's a 'i do' Potter.... i saw the ring. "

It works like a fire on paper. It burst into warm flames and spreads trough my body like a hot wave. "Re...really? !!"

I doubt that there was ever such an excitement in my voice.

"You think I would say no after we had two...three children? " He gives me a huge kiss on a cheek.

I suddenly hear people around us congratulating me and patting me. I see my boys peeking at their little sister that calmed down from her shouting session.

All i do is smile like an idiot.

 

_____________________________________________ _____________________________________________

 

The train stationis cramped just like the day i went to Hogwarts for the first time. There are children shouting at each other, parents giving last hugs and kisses to their kids. Owls and all sorts of animals in cages are moving around and adds their own howling mewing and even barking to the mix of noises that echoes trough the station.

I ignore everything because my eyes are resting on a young redheaded girl with two boys on each side. One is blond and one has dark brown hair. She doesn't look like their sister with her bright green eyes that i fell in love with.

Of course i feel the same for the pair of silver ones.

"Oh come on Scorpius we have won the Quiditch cup last year! "

"It doesn't mean Gryfindor's better than Ravenclaw! We had the best score as well last year remember? Aaaaand we had the best tests results."

The little girl giggles as she faces each brother and cause his father, who just happens to be Harry Potter, to stumble a bit as he was holding her hand. "I'm gonna be sorted into Slytherin and I ", she points at herself proudly :"will be better than you two combined. "

"You wish! "Shout both boys.

"Kids if you won't hop on the train in five minutes you'll be the first to deal with my anger!" This was their papa Draco. He had a black stylish robe on and he let himself being hugged by his husband, that again, happens to be Harry Potter.

"Or you want to help us repainting the whole Hotel?" Threatens them Harry and all three of them shut their mouth ... well not for long, but i don't particularly care.

I watch as they hugs their parents, each rolling their eyes as they receive a kiss and just before they grab their trunks little Lily turns to me. She gestures me to lean down so i do and she whispers :"Don't worry grandpa, I'm gonna be in Slytherin faster than you say 'snitch'."

I laugh softly and ruffs her ginger wild hair. "You know what? I bet that whatever house you get to, will be excellent with such a great young lady as you are." She once again turns into a giggling little machine and walks along with my twins grandsons to the train.

I wave them goodbye and i could stay there waving for hours, but my wife tugs gently on my sleeve and i push her wheelchair by the direction of the exit.

When i look up there is another pair of green orbs looking at me, for the first time in a long time i have to fight back tears. And all i can do before the man, whose eyes my grand daughter inherited, left with my son next to him is indicate a silent :"thank you. "

He smiles back at me gently wrapping his arm around Draco. I remember him telling me that it takes time for Draco to fully forget about the whole thing, but in his voice i heard hope and what is more... forgiveness.

They both disappear back to run their Hotel and i smile down at my wife who helped me realize what a great fool i was to look for happiness in money and blood lines.

I breath in and look one last time at the train that is hardly visible now.

Giving up my pride and arrogance was my best decision so far...

 

\------------- THE END -------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... i wrote this quite fast and i have to admit i cried a little in the end haaha I'm gonna miss writing this fic, it's nice to create something so fluffy and relaxing and something that made me happy.  
> Your kudos and comments also always made my day and i thank you ll for bearing with me.  
> I'm going to write more, i just don't know how I'll manage to update so frequently with my university coming up.  
> Well we'll see.  
> Untill than thank you and i hope you enjoyed this as much as i did;)


End file.
